The Saga of the Soul
by Summersfan
Summary: A different take on Spike's redemption. Spike and Anya escape from Hell
1. Explanations

Title: The Saga of the Soul  
  
Summary: Post Season 7, Spike returns to earth. A different twist on his redemption. This will be significantly AU from the end of Season 7/Angel Season 4. This chapter is in Spike POV  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

We all know what happens to a soul when it dies. If it was good, it goes to heaven, if it was bad, it goes to hell. The same old Sunday school theme that Buffy came to epitomize.  
  
When I died (the second time) my soul went right to heaven, where it found an immortal soul named Cecily and apologized profusely.  
  
Right wanker, he was.  
  
Now, demons; what happens them when they die? Well, they go back to Hell. Only Hell is supposed to be where they belong, right? And they're supposed to like it there, aren't they?  
  
Uh, that's where problems enter my story.  
  
I first was born to earth as a vampire, half demon and half human, way back in the late eighteen hundreds. More recently, I reformed.  
  
Don't bother adjusting the volume of your set. Don't bother checking your hearing aids. You heard me right the first time. I reformed. A vampire changed its spots.  
  
I did it all for a woman, of course. Any story worth telling has a girl, don't it? Yes, it does.  
  
So I got my soul back.  
  
Whoop-di-doo. It made a little difference—drove me quite mad at first. But I learned to get by, learned to ignore it, learned to suppress it, force it down.  
  
Then I died again.  
  
Saved the world. Now, that is something to be proud of. I saved the world. A vampire. Irony, and all that.  
  
Now, when you have a soul and you do a good deed, what happens? That's right, the soul takes all the credit. Now, in the case of my poncey Sire, that's fair. The demon is evil, the soul is good. Simple.  
  
My soul took credit it didn't deserve. William didn't save the world. Spike did.  
  
William went to heaven, and me? I went to hell.  
  
William got a hero's welcome.  
  
At least I did him a good turn, then.  
  
So, I was a demon who'd saved the world, in spite of my soul. At one point Buffy had told me that she needed me to be the big bad of old—not the wimpy one I was being. So I firmly clamped down William, so that he wasn't helping at all.  
  
It was just me.  
  
I went to hell, and I discovered that I was right; I hated it. That's what I'd told Buffy, so long ago and far away.  
  
I couldn't stand hell.  
  
It's odd for a demon not to like hell, but I've always been odd, haven't I? I fell in love with a Slayer.  
  
After that, hell was just...hell.  
  
So I got out.  
  
How did I get out, you're wondering?  
  
Well, I went to see a friend of mine in hell. She was pretty happy there, but not really happy. She was in a tricky situation. So I offered, and she scoffed.  
  
Scoffed, I said. Anya scoffed.  
  
Well, when all scoffing was said and done, she said okay.  
  
Why? Because she believed in anyone could do it, it was me.  
  
So I started walking. I walked out of hell.  
  
Well, I walked to the edge of hell. He met me there.  
  
William. My soul. A champion of heaven, believed to have saved the world (even though, obviously, he hadn't).  
  
And he broke us out.  
  
We made a request of William. We both wanted humanity, and he said he couldn't give it to us. He smiled, and made nice, and instead of getting what we wanted, he gave us the appearance of humanity.  
  
I should have known the compromise they'd make. Should have known better.  
  
So, uh, here I am. On Earth.  
  
A demon. A human-looking demon. A vampire again. Spike. The Slayer of Slayers. With Anya, my trusty side-kick.  
  
Call me Spike, the Vampire Slayer. In Buffy's case, that means, the Slayer of Vampires. In my case, it means Spike. The Vampire who Slays Vampires. Maybe I should shorten it; Spike, the Slayer. Spike, the Champion? No, that's for poncy gel-covered gits with souls.  
  
What a twisted end to the story.  
  
All I have is this world. And I'm not gonna let any vampire or demon turn it into hell. Cause I've been there. And I don't like it.  
  
Anya and I? We're vampires.  
  
We're gonna save the world. 


	2. Conversations

Summary: Spike and Anya have returned to earth as vampires, after breaking out of hell. They have no souls.

* * *

Two dark figures trudged along the dark road. Although they fit the traditional definitions of evil, they had just broken out of hell.  
  
Anya frowned. "You look like you, and what I can see of my body looks like me."  
  
"You look just like your old self." Spike assured her.  
  
"So how did we get our bodies back? I mean, yours burned up, right? And mine was all stabbed and dead and stuff."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Or did William just make pretty replicas of our bodies for us to inhabit?"  
  
"Dunno, don't care."  
  
Anya considered that for a minute.  
  
"But the bodies, they're us. Sort of."  
  
"Count your blessings." Advised the vampire.  
  
"I need to know!"  
  
"Get over it."  
  
"Okay." She sighed.  
  
For a while they walked through the night in silence, enjoying the feeling. Just a couple of undead beings enjoying the earth. Of course, there was no way that would last long.  
  
"So, where we going now?" Asked Anya brightly. "I mean, it's not like we're just going to go find Buffy so you can try your luck again, right?"  
  
"What?" Exploded Spike. "Of course not! I was dying, I had a soul, I was noble, and she still didn't love me! I looked in her eyes, and I couldn't even see the slightest spark of love! No matter what I do, there's no way she'll ever love me. It's over between us. I'm a thing, a thing that likes humans and wants to be like them, but a thing. It is completely over."  
  
"So, there's a second Hellmouth in Cleveland. I bet she's there. We can get there in a couple days." Said Anya innocently.  
  
"Okay." Said Spike without thinking.  
  
Anya smirked, none too gently.  
  
They walked on in peace over the paved road. All around them the farmland was silent. Spike glanced back, eyeing the approaching headlights he could see far off in the distance on the flat farmland. "Another minute or two, and another car. Thumbs again?" Asked Spike.  
  
"Why not? Spike, I know this sounds funny, but what happened to my soul?"  
  
"Your soul?" Asked Spike dumbly.  
  
"Well, I started as a human, unlike you." Said Anya. "Then I was a demon. Then human, then demon. But when I died, I was a human. So where'd my soul go?"  
  
"Well, I assume it went to heaven when you became a demon, and stayed there when your new demon self turned human. Or maybe it was turned into a demon. I dunno, pet."  
  
"You know what? Your lack of introspective skills are driving me bad. What made a good demon?"  
  
"You mean what made me all shiny and sparkly and seek out a soul? Go bark up some other tree, love. I don't rightly know."  
  
"Aw, you must know."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Come on, you turned good! If you aren't going to brood, can't you at least share?"  
  
"Nothing to share. I hurt the girl, and when I did I realized that I never, ever wanted to hurt the girl. Beginning, middle and end of story."  
  
"Pft. I can tell my tale for redemption better than that. Heck, I can tell YOUR tale for redemption better than that!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Said Spike docilely. Realizing how much like his souled self he was beginning to sound he immediately shot back with a barb. "How about you, you wanna find your man, Xander?"  
  
"Xander? We split. It's over." Said Anya with certainty.  
  
Spike sensed a hidden weakness, and went in, smiling devilishly. "Oh. How about Giles, then? I know you like the bloke." He said, in as offhand a manner as possible.  
  
"GILES? What.? No! Definitely not! There is no sparkage there! Not even a little! And, and, that one time we kissed, well, that was just not what you think! Our memories were gone, and we thought we were married! What are you talking about? I don't like him! Not a bit!"  
  
"Hm, that's odd, I seem to remember the same thing—a spell, suddenly thinking we loved each other—sparking my little romance with the Slayer. How about that, eh?"  
  
"No comparison!" She said, disturbed by the comparison.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Said Spike.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure. You just say whatever, and that's the end of the conversation. You suck."  
  
"Hello, pet. Vampire." Said Spike lazily, not quite rising to the bait. "That's what we do."  
  
"Yeah, we suck." Groused Anya. "How come I'm a vampire? I never was before! I was human! So what happened to my soul, huh?"  
  
"Been over this, love."  
  
"Doesn't it count for anything that I died heroically?!"  
  
"I dunno, pet. Only this is pretty much the most human form of demon, and you went to hell. That means, like it or not, taking Dehoffey's offer the first time made you demon forever. Even when he stripped you of your powers."  
  
"Dehoffey? You called D'Hofferyn...Dehoffey?"  
  
"Yeah, yuk it up." Said Spike, shooting a glare at the younger—well, in terms of actual age she was older, in terms of physical age they were twins, and in terms of time spent human she was older, but in terms of time spent as a vampire, he was, in fact, the elder—vampire.  
  
"Doesn't the fact that we, demons, want to be human and do good, doesn't that upset some balance?" Asked Anya speculatively.  
  
"Doubt it." Said Spike. "What's more, I couldn't care less."  
  
"You know, if I really wanted to pick someone to escape hell with, it wouldn't have been you. Why did all those other demons hate you, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, those were just the ones I've killed over the years." Said Spike.  
  
"Ouch, tough gig. And the ugly one who was yelling at you?"  
  
"Me great-great-grand-sire. He thought I should have followed in his noble tradition. I was quite a disappointment to him, really. And that was even before he realized I was such a ponce, wanting to be human-like and all."  
  
"Ouch." Said Anya thoughtfully. "So, how long do you think it's been, here on earth?"  
  
"Time moves quicker in hell." Replied Spike. "So, it's probably been a week or some stupid thing. Angel once spent a thousand years in hell. And came back to earth a month or so later. Or some stupid thing like that. And I hear he really didn't enjoy hell. Well, Angelus did. But Angel didn't. Can you imagine spending all your time in Hell with Angelus?"  
  
"Never met him." Replied Anya. Spike shuddered. "Wait, you don't like him? The Angelus half? But I thought the reason you hated Angel was because he was less than Angelus!" Anya frowned. "Or something like that."  
  
"No, nothing like that." Said Spike. "Simple fact is, I always hated Angelus. And then, after he was a poofter, I hated Angel too. And when Angelus came back, I still hated him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, he's mean, vicious and cruel." Said Spike.  
  
"Aren't we?"  
  
"Uh, yes and no."  
  
"Yes and no?"  
  
"It's our nature, but we're better than that."  
  
"Oh, right. Because we're out for redemption."  
  
"Are you mocking our search for redemption?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"You're mocking my search for redemption!"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"You sodding bloody—!"  
  
"Look, the car is stopping for us!"  
  
"Good. Now, you just be quiet and let me do the talking."  
  
"Is there something wrong with my talking?!"  
  
"Yes. You talk too much, and it makes people uncomfortable. Rule one of hitchhiking, make your benefactor comfortable."  
  
"Rule two, kill them? I mean, you must have learned the first rule while you were an evil vampire, right?"  
  
"I've never killed anyone who picked me up!" Said Spike, aggrieved. "That's biting the hand that feeds you. I much preferred those who wouldn't pick me up. I once tracked one three hundred miles, just because he splashed me as he went by."  
  
"But you don't like that now, remember?"  
  
"No, of course not. Not a bit." Said Spike innocently.

* * *

In the huge bedroom in the huge mansion Xander burst out of the bed, panting. Sweat soaked every inch of his body, and his hair hung in his eyes, sticking to his forehead.  
  
His breath came in huge, dark gasps, as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"They're back." He gasped. "Oh god. Oh god. They're back." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
The car that pulled over to pick up Spike and Anya was a smaller foreign car. Spike had the nagging feeling that he should have recognized the make, but he couldn't quite name it.  
  
The driver was a man, about twenty-five years old, Spike estimated. He wore a long-sleeved parka and a red baseball cap. He leaned out and opened the passenger-side door.  
  
"Hey, where ya headed?" He asked.  
  
"Cleveland." Said Anya with a giggle. "But east. Are you going east?"  
  
"Sure, hop in!" Said the driver.  
  
Spike could hear the driver's heartbeat in his ears as he slid into the car, and for a second considered the ramifications of that.  
  
Neither of them had a soul, and neither of them had a chip in their head. There was nothing to stop them from taking a quick snack...  
  
Nothing but the remembered knowledge that it was wrong.  
  
And what was a demon that a human wasn't? Greedy? Selfish? Evil? Did they lack in free will? Of course not.  
  
If mankind was steeped in original sin, then demon-kind was steeped in something much worse, Spike decided. But he certainly wasn't bound by his past, or anything else.  
  
"Shouldn't pick up strange hitch-hikers." Said Spike reproachfully, getting into the back seat as Anya slid into the front.  
  
Spike sniffed the air cautiously. He could faintly smell blood, and it brought up the bloodlust in him.  
  
"Oh," chuckled the kid, "I'm not too worried. What have I got to lose, eh?" The last was asked in a bored, cynical tone that Spike generally associated the terminally ill and the terminally boring.  
  
Anya shrugged. "You'd be surprised." She said, then was silent.  
  
Spike wondered what the Scoobies would make of this. Two un-souled vampires, sitting in a car with a almost-willing victim. They'd probably take a very dim view on it. He found it a bit funny. But not too funny; Anya was still a fledgling. She had no experience controlling the bloodlust.  
  
Spike shook his head. What would the Scoobies make of this, anyway? Their dead would come back to them as vampires. Granted, that had happened before.  
  
But this time their dead would come back to them as vampires who wanted to do good. Yech. There was no such thing. Vampires were things, with no moral compasses.  
  
And Spike was back, sans soul.  
  
Wouldn't that just eat everybody up? Wouldn't that just destroy Buffy?  
  
Spike thought about it for a second, and slouched lower in the seat. Buffy had finally accepted him enough to lie to him, but he had no idea how this was going to fit into their relationship.  
  
He'd said it was over, but he knew it wasn't. As long as the very thought of Buffy brought life to his dead heart, he couldn't stay away from her.  
  
Spike shifted uncomfortably in the seat, wishing he had the duster that had stood him in good stead though evilness and goodness. The duster that had burned up in the Hellmouth when he'd burned up.  
  
And if they were going to give him a new body, why not a new duster? It was unfair, that's what it was.  
  
He'd complain, if he knew who to complain to.  
  
Or something.  
  
He concentrated on Anya, who was very much in stalk mode. He put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the mindless yabbering she and the driver were indulging in. It was a bit annoying, really.  
  
". . .California?"  
  
"It's terrific! Good weather, not many bunnies. . . hm, bunnies, yum." Said Anya, licking her lips. "Now there's a thought, Spike? A little bunny revenge?"  
  
Well, that was interesting. It turned out that an evil, vampire Anya finally had what it took to hate and destroy...bunnies. "Don't even think it." He replied. Evil had to be quashed wherever it rose its head—and he was pretty sure some of the Scoobies (well, Willow) would classify bunny- killing as evil.  
  
And they weren't evil. Nuh-uh. Second chances.  
  
Or something.  
  
"Anyway," Anya blathered on as if he hadn't spoken. He let her, letting out a long sigh and considering his options. "we were in all sorts of adventures, and had lots of fun." She wrapped up their deaths with that inconsequential spot of sunshine, and Spike wondered how long it would take her tongue to grow back in if he tore it out.  
  
"Sounds great." Said the human.  
  
"It was terrifying." Confided Anya. Spike wanted to tune her out, very badly. But the danger to the Happy Meal, er, the Human, was too great. He had to be alert. If they fed from a human, even once, ever, after they came back from the dead, they would never be able to trust each other, the Scoobies would never be able to trust them. They would have broken faith.  
  
On the other hand, the greaseball looked so very appetizing.  
  
Spike forced his own bloodlust back down. He'd had centuries to deal with it, and he could handle it. He could drink pig's blood and not go mad. He could do this. Even without chips or souls, he could do everything. He could be human.  
  
His stomach rumbled, and he considered the greaseball. It wouldn't really be so bad, would it? The kid was suicidal. . .if they didn't feed off him, his blood would just go to waste. It wasn't like the kid had family worrying about him.  
  
Spike leaned closer, smelling the kid, and stopped cold. The faint scent of blood was what was sending him over the edge, he realized, and before he could think about his actions he leaned forward over the seat and grabbed the kid.  
  
"Hey!" Said the kid, as Spike grabbed his wrist, tearing it off the steering wheel, while wrapping his other arm around Anya's neck to hold her back. The greaseball yelped, but let Spike have his arm. Spike pulled the sleeve back, revealing fresh bandages around the wrist.  
  
"You little freak!" Snapped Spike, settling back. Anya licked her lips. "Cutting yourself! You've been cutting yourself!"  
  
"I-I don't, I don't," stammered the kid.  
  
"What do you know about life?" Demanded Spike. "I've seen life, and it's beautiful!" He let himself shift into gameface, and Anya eagerly followed. The human squealed, stopping the car. "You're going to throw away all the beauty of life? Why!? Oh, over a girl, of course. Girl won't have you, and you're just done. You're over. You're dead. Can't you see how beautiful this is?!" Spike gestured around him. "This life, this life you take for granted and treat so cheap, can't you see how beautiful it is?!"  
  
Spike growled, leaning forward and opening Anya's door. She growled, and he pushed her out the door, following through his own.  
  
"Get out of here." Whispered Spike, leaning into the car and fixing the kids eyes with his glowing amber eyes. "Don't pick up any more hitchhikers, and don't you dare ever cut yourself again."  
  
The kid nodded eagerly and sped off.  
  
Anya stared after him for a long minute, then hit Spike. "Ow!" He snapped, rubbing his arm. "Watch it!"  
  
"There goes our ride!" She yelled. "Now how're we gonna get to a city before sunrise?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Spike glanced back into the distance. "Here comes another car." He said, shifting back to human face. Anya reluctantly followed suit. "This time, I sit up front." He said. He thought about it for a second, images of her lurching over the back seat in his mind. "Um, no, that won't work. . . "  
  
"For pity's sake, stop it!" Growled Anya. "I won't bite him if you won't! Do you think you're the only one here who understands redemption and the pitifully unforgiving workings of human minds? Now let's go!"  
  
She stuck her thumb out, and Spike sighed, covering his eyes. "Oh, bother."  
  
--  
  
Drusilla considered the man in front of her, crossing her arms. "You're crossing the stars and my Dark Warrior and Miss Edith." She informed him crossly.  
  
"Uh..." The hapless shopkeeper stared at her. "We also have this nice Orb of Thesula—it makes a great paperweight!"  
  
Drusilla tapped her long fingernails against the outsides of her arms. "Miss Edith asked for a nice toy, an amulet of Drakker. It'll bring our daddy back again, and we will rise."  
  
"Umm..." The shopkeeper shrugged. "I don't have anything like that."  
  
"The blood all over the world screams for it." Said Drusilla.  
  
"I'm, uh, sure it does." Said the shopkeeper.  
  
Drusilla grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air. His eyes widened. "Your blood cries out for it."  
  
"I can try e-Bay!" He offered with a gasp.  
  
She set him down. "It'll bring all our family back together again, as it should be." She preened. "And all the blood in the world will wash away the taste of ashes in my mouth." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: There's no use, I don't own them and never will

--

Willow frowned, glancing to Giles. "Did you hear the doorbell?" She asked.  
  
"Hm, no." He said, examining the large black tome in front of him. He glanced at the witch, his own frown mirroring hers. "I've got two more texts confirming it. How about you?" He asked.  
  
"Nope." She shook her head. "We're holding at one spell and two books over here. Grand total?"  
  
"Er, yes." Said Giles. He sighed. "Seven books so far, as well as your spell. One of them is a little specific. It speaks of a rebellion, and the return of the, er, Traitor."  
  
Willow glanced down at the black book, biting her lower lip. "Well, that helps a whole bunch of nothing. Traitor? What's that mean? Can we cross- reference it?"  
  
"That's how I found this last entry." Said Giles. "The Traitor, and his escape. No mention of breaching the barriers of hell here. Just some babbling on about the escape, and walking."  
  
Willow stood up and began pacing. "We can cross-reference escape and walking." She said dubiously. "Walking? How do you just walk out of hell?"  
  
"Hello?" Said a muffled voice from down the hall, and Willow jumped.  
  
"I did hear the doorbell!" She said, her tone accusing, and she whirled and ran out the door, the long skirt she was wearing slowing her down. "Buffy!" She yelled, spotting her friend climbing the stairs.  
  
"Hi." Said Buffy somberly. "You rang?"  
  
"No, you did!" Said Willow.  
  
Giles followed behind Willow with an armload of books. "Buffy, some of this is just incredible."  
  
"He means cryptic, not incredible." Said Willow, frustrated. "I mean, couldn't these people just say, a demon broke out of hell? Instead it's all, the Traitor escaped, he walked through the clouds, blah blah blah!"  
  
Buffy smiled. "It's good to see you too, Will." She said.  
  
"Oh." Said Willow, smiling. "Hug?"  
  
They shared a hug while Giles frowned. "Er, Buffy, we have an approximate location for the demon that broke out of hell." Said Giles.  
  
"Right, business already." Said Buffy, sighing. "Rome was fine, thanks. Where are all the other Slayers?"  
  
"Big emergency in Africa." Said Willow. "Demon ascension. Big, big, very bad. That's why we picked up the red phone."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Okay, a demon broke out of hell. It's called the Traitor, and you know where it is. Fine. Where's Xander?"  
  
Willow and Giles shared a long glance. "He's, um, probably down at that bar. What's the name of that bar?" Asked Giles.  
  
"The Black Rose, I think." Said Willow, frowning. "Um, yeah."  
  
Buffy nodded. "He hangs out there a lot?" She asked. "What kind of bar?"  
  
Willow and Giles exchanged another glance. "Demon bar." Said Giles shortly.  
  
Buffy frowned. "Xander's hanging out in a demon bar? What aren't you telling me."  
  
"W-well," stuttered Willow, "it really started after you left, when he went back to Sunnydale—or, the crater that was Sunnydale—to mourn."  
  
"He came back with Spike's duster." Said Giles shortly.  
  
"Spike's duster?" Said Buffy, frowning. "He found it? And cared enough to carry it back?"  
  
"Er, no." Said Giles. "He wasn't carrying it, he was wearing it."  
  
Buffy's frown died, replaced by a blank look. "Xander is wearing Spike's coat?"  
  
"Constantly, now." Said Giles. Willow nodded.  
  
"We were working on that when the Coven called up and told us about this demon that broke through the dimensional barriers." Said Willow. "So, uh, we're a little sidetracked. How's Dawn?"  
  
"Fine." Sighed Buffy. "She flew down to LA to pick up those books from Angel—why are we trusting him, again?"  
  
"Because he has access to books I can't get my hands on." Said Giles. "Even if he is now affiliated with one of the largest evil organizations on earth, we simply need to know more about this Traitor and the dimensional portal. If he's created a new opening to hell—worse, if other demons can follow him through—then we're in serious trouble."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Where is he?" She asked.  
  
"About a hundred miles from here, and closing fast." Said Willow.  
  
"He's coming here?" Asked Buffy, surprised. "And why are we calling him a he, when we don't know that at all? It could be a she."  
  
"I don't think evil is an equal opportunity employer." Said Willow. "When was the last time a Big Bad was a she?"  
  
Buffy thought about that for a second. "How evil." She muttered.  
  
"Er, we've contacted Riley's special forces. He offered us a helicopter to get us to this demon as quickly as possible." Offered Giles.  
  
"Okay, deal with freaky Xander after impending apocalypse. Check. On the to- do list." Said Buffy. "Okay, and Andrew?" There was a dead silence all around. Giles and Willow exchanged a glance. "People, that is not a TRUST- inspiring glance, believe me." Said Buffy ominously.  
  
"He, ah, is, um. . ." Giles was unable to finish the sentence.  
  
"He's locked himself in the garage with a gun." Said Willow. "He won't come out; he's been in there fourteen hours."  
  
"Who puts a bathroom in the garage, anyway?" Asked Giles.  
  
"People who believe in locking themselves there, I guess." Said Willow.  
  
"There's a bathroom in the garage, and Andrew locked himself there with a gun? And this was not priority one when I got in?!" Demanded Buffy. "Wait. Demon, end of world. Got it. Priorities. Why is Andrew there?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's Xander's fault." Said Willow sorrowfully. "He told Andrew he was going to come home and tear his head off. Because he was a little drunk. And Andrew thinks he meant it."  
  
"Oh!" Said Buffy. "Then he's not trying to kill himself."  
  
Willow and Giles gave her long, startled looks. "Of course not." Said Giles.  
  
"Do you think if there were a suicidal guy in the garage with a gun we would stay up all night studying?" Asked Willow earnestly. "Buffy!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Said Buffy, embarrassed. "Apocalypse!"  
  
"It's daylight." Said Giles. "The Traitor will be sleeping, if he's following standard demonic nocturnal patterns."  
  
"Translation: demon asleep." Said Buffy. "Call Riley, have him send the helicopter."  
  
--  
  
"Why was I in hell? I think I was a good person, and I died saving the world, and especially Andrew!"  
  
"Evil demons go to hell, pet."  
  
"Ooh. Being a vampire is like constantly PMSing. What's so special about Buffy that made you turn good for her?"  
  
"Nothing." Replied Spike sullenly.  
  
"Don't you ever just think about yourself? Just wonder about things?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Denial king is my partner in unlife. Great. That is so male, just sitting there and letting the world around you go to pieces."  
  
"You're having trouble to the whole sleeping the day away thing, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes! I can't help it, I'm diurnal by nature."  
  
"Good."  
  
...  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you think William got to where he was?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To help us out of hell. How did William get there?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Geez!"  
  
...  
  
"I'm a good person, you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I didn't like hell."  
  
"Course not. You were human for a while, remember?"  
  
"I was human when I died. Why'd I go to hell?"  
  
"You agreed to become a demon, pet. Even if he turned you back, D'Hoffey's deal dragged all of your humanity out. Your soul was tattered and torn by an expert before he gave it back to you."  
  
...  
  
"Why are you always so insightful about everyone else, and so blind and stupid when it comes to yourself?"  
  
"Seein out is easy. Seein in is hard. Let me sleep or I'll kill you."  
  
... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: There's no use, I don't own them and never will

--

The helicopter chewed up the landscape, spinning over the open ground. Willow kept her eyes on the bright glowing lights suspended in her hands.  
  
"Sunset soon." Said Giles. "It'll be up, if it isn't already. We've lost our element of surprise." There was a glum look on his face.  
  
"We're closing." Said Willow.  
  
The pilot looked back. "There's a building up ahead, there." He pointed quickly.  
  
Buffy pressed a hand to her headset. "What?" She yelled over the sound of the rotors.  
  
He pointed again, and she looked forward.  
  
A large barn stood alone in the middle of the open landscape. She nodded firmly, and he headed for it.  
  
"Great." Said Giles, glancing at the glowing lights in Willow's hand. "It looks like this it."  
  
Giles grasped the crossbow between his knees. "Buffy!" He yelled. She turned, facing him. "Most of our references say that this Traitor walked out of hell. This might indicate a weakness in his legs."  
  
"Or maybe his upper body!" Added Willow quickly.  
  
"Yes!" Agreed Giles.  
  
Buffy stared at them. "So he might have a weakness somewhere, but you're not sure?" She yelled  
  
Giles and Willow exchanged another glance as the helicopter set down, and shrugged.  
  
The pilot shut the rotor down, grabbed a rifle, and ducked out of the helicopter.  
  
Buffy followed, the Witch and the Watcher close behind. She touched the back of her neck, rubbing it. "Vampires." She said.  
  
"Vampires?" Said Giles, surprised. "P-perhaps minions, or ... or the Traitor might be a vampire. It's, it's happened before."  
  
"I wish we had some backup." Muttered Buffy. "Demon Ascension in Africa—how does that top a demon breaking out of hell in our backyard?"  
  
Buffy approached the door to the barn, kicking it open. "All right, keep your fangs where I can see them." She warned.  
  
"Bloody hell." Moaned a far-too familiar voice.  
  
Buffy froze.  
  
Willow, behind her, let out a squeak.  
  
"Oh, dear." Said Giles, surprised.  
  
Spike clamored to his feet when he realized who it was, his eyes widening. He quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets, assuming a dark look. "Shoulda known I couldn't get five minutes of rest without you lot showing up." He sighed.  
  
Anya struggled to her feet. "It's Buffy!" She said. "And she has stakes!" She added, stepping behind Spike. "Spike, she has stakes. And Giles has a crossbow. Um, Spike, did we have a plan?"  
  
"Nope." He said simply.  
  
"Shut up." Said Buffy. "Spike was a good vampire, and I won't see him made a mockery of this way." She stepped forward. "I saw dead bodies. I watched them go. I know what that means, you don't have to spell it out for me."  
  
"Actually, I may have to." Growled Anya. She had gone to game-face. "Spike, make them go away. I'm hungry!" There was something about the desperate way she said she was hungry that caused Buffy to blink.  
  
Willow stepped forward. "No." She said. "This isn't right. Spike died, he had a soul, and he died saving the world. A Champion. Anya too!" She shook her head. "Why would they be back as demons?"  
  
"Red," said Spike, spreading his arms pleadingly. "Let's not fight now. Let's be calm, and talk this out. I'm sure we can work this out like reasonable—no!!" He grabbed Anya as she started forward, her eyes glowing yellow. "Um, yeah. Heh heh." He looked at the hard faces staring back at him. "Um, I don't suppose you lot have any pig's blood handy, eh?"  
  
"What?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Pig's blood. It's been too long since she fed. She's going feral! Berserk!" He snapped at Buffy.  
  
Buffy shook her head, her mind reeling. "So you ran off when the Hellmouth closed. Turned Anya. And this is the thanks I get for letting you play at hero, Spike!"  
  
"Bloody. . ." He took Anya into a half nelson. "Look, if you're not going to feed her out of your wrist, then get her some pig's blood!" He spat the words at Buffy.  
  
Willow shook her head. "No, Buffy! Don't you see? These two are the ones who escaped from hell! They died and went to hell, and now they're back!"  
  
Buffy absorbed it slowly. This really was Spike. The real Spike. He'd gone to ehll, and then come back. "Spike?" She said, hesitantly.  
  
"I told you, once." Growled Spike. "I quite like earth. Couldn't stand hell."  
  
"Right." Laughed Buffy, glancing at Anya. "And why was she in hell? Why were you in hell?" She shook her head. "Why would you go to hell? Why would Anya? It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I don't know." Growled Spike. "I don't have any idea. Not a single clue." He held Anya in the half nelson, but loosely now, as she had stopped struggling. "Can we continue this conversation over a hot mug of blood?"  
  
Buffy stared.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe any part of it. It was wild, and insane.  
  
And besides that, it hurt.  
  
She focused on the question of whether this was really Spike or not. "Tell me something only Spike would know." She said finally.  
  
His eyebrows went up, and she suddenly remembered all the things only Spike would know that she didn't want Giles too hear. She managed to hold down a blush, but waited.  
  
"I thought I had run away and turned Anya?" He asked with a slow drawl.  
  
She flushed, unable to help it. "Okay, that was a gut reaction. And obviously wrong." She said. "Okay, you broke out of hell. All right, let's talk about your soul."  
  
"Soul?" He thought about it for a minute. "No, I sorta lost that a while back. Sorry."  
  
And Buffy's entire world fell apart with those words.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Here it is, a rant! A rant! Yes, a rant! Do you know what I'm sick of? Stories that turn Xander into Superman and beat up Spike, OR, stories that turn Spike into Superman and beat up Xander. Why must so many hate one to love the other? Why can only slashficcers let them both be...themselves? sigh 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: There's no use, I don't own them and never will  
  
Buffy squatted down on the floor, resting on her haunches and facing the two vampires. She let her eyes slide closed, trying to understand the soul/demon dichotomy.  
  
'Yay me. Big words.' She thought to herself bitterly.  
  
The person she was addressing now was completely Spike. Old Spike. Demon, chipless Spike. Even with her eyes closed she was at full alertness. "So you broke out of hell. Somehow, I'm not too surprised." She said lightly. "You never were one to sit and do what you were told to do."  
  
"No, I never was." Said Spike. Buffy tensed. His words were slurred; he had shifted into gameface. Letting his demon out.  
  
"And neither of you have souls?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"No." Said Spike. "I can't blame you for being suspicious."  
  
"I can. I blame Buffy for a lot." Said Anya. Buffy shivered; the sound of Anya's voice distorted by fangs was something so foreign, so wrong, that her skin was crawling. "I blame Buffy for the fact I'm a vampire. How about for the fact I went to hell? I wasn't supposed to go to hell! I was a good guy! I died saving Andrew's life! Explain to me why I went to hell for that, huh?"  
  
Spike growled something to the other vampire under his breath, so low Buffy couldn't hear it.  
  
Buffy ignored it, focusing on the vampires. "I'm kind of interested in how you got out of hell. And how many demons will be hot on your tails."  
  
"Forget it, Slayer." Said Spike, still focused on the murky glow. "Nobody is coming through the way we came. It was a one-time deal."  
  
"How sure are you about that?" Asked Buffy suspiciously.  
  
"I can't see how anybody could follow us." Said Anya. "I mean, it was William who did the heavy work, right? And why would he help anyone else? And besides, Angel broke out of hell that once, and you didn't get on his back like this, did you?"  
  
Giles and Willow, standing and watching this, both glanced quickly to Buffy.  
  
It was Spike, however, who reacted.  
  
"That git!" He growled, tightening his grip on Anya. "He always has to be the first to do anything!" He sounded supremely annoyed.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "So, you're back. Have big plans?" She opened her eyes, eyeing Spike closely. He stayed in demon-face, needing the extra strength it provided him to hold Anya back.  
  
"Plans?" He asked blankly.  
  
"We opened an all you can eat Slayer buffet." Said Buffy. "Tell me you don't find the idea appetizing."  
  
Spike shifted back to human face. "Hey, this is me we're talking about, love!" He snapped. "I got the chip out before, remember?"  
  
"That was when you had a soul." Said Buffy.  
  
Spike hesitated. "Yeah, fat lot of good he was doing." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"You know, I'm not actually trying to attack Buffy, and haven't been for a while." Said Anya. "You could let me go. Unless this is doing something for you."  
  
"Sorry." Said Spike, letting go of Anya. She shook herself away from him, eyeing him as she shifted back to human face.  
  
Anya turned to Buffy. "Buffy, tell me something, and be brutally honest, all right?" She shifted back into vampire face. "Does this look do anything for me in terms of dark and dangerous, or do I just look kind of ugly?"  
  
Buffy was floored. "Um....vampires all just kind of look like walking targets to me." She said finally.  
  
Anya exhaled, infuriated, and turned to Willow. "Willow? What do you think?"  
  
"Um, good look." Said Willow. "Very intimidating."  
  
"Great!" Said Anya, switching back to her human face. She hit Spike in the arm. "Mr uncooperative here wouldn't even give me a hint."  
  
Spike shrugged. "You look like a vampire. Get over it." He leaned back against the wall. "So, you don't really trust us without souls. That's great, love, that really is."  
  
Buffy scowled at him. "Hey, did you know your duster survived the Apocalypse?"  
  
Spike's face lit up. "No way! Where is it?"  
  
"Xander's wearing it." Said Buffy.  
  
Spike choked, and coughed. "Bloody—is nothing sacred any more?!" He demanded loudly.  
  
The Slayer calmly watched him. "You ask me this? You, the vampire who escaped hell because he was too good for the other demons?"  
  
"Oh, oh!" Anya squealed. "Can I tell her my theory?"  
  
"Oh, bother." Muttered Spike. "Go ahead, An. Tell her all about my unhappy childhood. My harsh potty training. How it turned me into the miserable excuse for a vampire I am today."  
  
Buffy quirked an eyebrow upward. "Oh, this ought to be good."  
  
"He liked his memories!" Squealed Anya. "The ones he stole from William! In fact, he liked them so much that he even tried to recreate them by turning William's mom! Then, afterwards, he kept trying, because he loved the feeling of love that he had felt in William's memories. William's love, although it may have been sort of wimpy, was so true and great and deep and heartfelt that, well, he loved the love! And so, unlike other vampires, he was in love with love! And because he loved love, he didn't reject it. When Angelus felt love, he felt dirty. When Spike felt love, he relished it. He wallowed in the love!!"  
  
Buffy blinked. "I would have preferred the potty training story." She said.  
  
"Well, that's there too. I mean, Angelus soured him on traditional vampire pursuits. He prefers fights, fighting. A challenge. How many other vampires are there like that? Who likes their victims to put up a fight, huh?" Asked Anya.  
  
Spike growled. "Lots, actually. Heightens the bloodlust. Slayer, I'm sure you enjoyed that speech. Really, I'm sure. But let's talk about more important things."  
  
"Like what?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Like Dawn. How is the Bit?" Asked Spike.  
  
"Uh, fine. She has a job. As a secretary." Said Buffy quickly.  
  
"Oh, that's good. Bit of normality will do her good." Said Spike.  
  
Buffy eyed Spike and Anya. "So you're soulless, and you think I should trust you?"  
  
Spike considered it, eyeing the soldier still pointing his rifle at the two vampires. "You know, if it makes you feel any better, you could have your soldier boys stick chips in our heads."  
  
"Oh!" Said Anya. "Did we just volunteer for a chipping?"  
  
"Doesn't hurt any worse than a soul." Spike assured her.  
  
"Blah." Said Anya.  
  
Buffy stared. "All right, I'm at least half-way convinced." She allowed.  
  
"Buffy!" Said Willow, surprised.  
  
"He just volunteered to put the chip back in—the chip that Spike hated so much. I think that either means he's a doppelganger or he's at least changed a little." Said Buffy calmly.  
  
Spike scowls. "How about option c?" He suggested.  
  
Anya punched him. "Just shut up. It looks like we've built up some of that precious trust you were blathering on about, and we haven't even had to save the world yet."  
  
Spike blinked. "Oh, okay." He said with a smile. 


	7. Chapter 7: Xander

Disclaimer: There's no use, I don't own them and never will  
  
"Hold on." Said Giles, as the vampires and humans made their way back to the helicopter. "You say nobody will be following you out of hell. Can you be more specific?"  
  
"Not too much." Said Spike. "I don't fully understand it myself."  
  
"It was his soul." Said Anya, nodding. "William. The one who went to heaven. He showed up, gave us a hand."  
  
Buffy frowned. "You said that before—but I thought you just meant Spike." She pointed at the peroxide-blonde vampire, who tilted his head.  
  
"No, not me, luv. I'm Spike. Willie...I went to hell, and he was somewhere else. Somewhere where he could lend us a helping hand getting out of hell."  
  
Giles shook his head. "And you two wanted to get out of hell? Of your own free will?"  
  
Spike spread his arms. "Insofar as soulless things have free will—yes."  
  
Anya growled, then pressed a hand to her mouth, abashed. "Uh, sorry." She said. "I'm just really hungry."  
  
"We keep some blood at the house—in case Angel drops in." Said Giles. "I'm sure we can get more in town."  
  
As they climbed into the chopper Spike eyed the soldier. "One of Captain Cardboard's gang?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Said Buffy sharply. "We're working closely with Riley these days."  
  
Spike shrugged unhappily. "Well, he did let them cut the chip out, so I guess I owe the git something." He said, his voice clearly not completely convinced.  
  
Willow was watching the two vampires closely. "There are some spells I could use, Giles." She said quietly. "To check up on them, make sure they're really Spike and Anya."  
  
Anya glared at her. "Oh, fine. Just don't go evil and flay us alive." She said.  
  
"So, it was, what?" Asked Giles. "The love of a good woman that caused you to pull yourself out of the depths of hell?"  
  
"Um, not me." Said Anya.  
  
"No, not really." Said Spike. "Just couldn't find decent cigarettes in hell."  
  
Giles stared at Spike, unconvinced. Spike's eyes narrowed. "Don't think I've forgotten you tried to off me after I got a soul, mate." Said Spike, angry. "Just—ah, sod it. So, where's the other Slayers?"  
  
"Out Slaying." Said Buffy. "Actually, you're unlikely to see them. Faith formed a school. Faith's School for the Gifted, or something. Gifted at killing things, that is." She let out a quick giggle at the name, and Spike cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Gifted at killing things? Oh be still my beating heart. Well, actually, that's not a problem."  
  
"So, you two are reformed vampires." Said Giles dubiously.  
  
"Yes." Said Buffy.  
  
They all became silent as the rotors began whirling, again silencing any conversation. Buffy's eyes were drawn to Spike's hand, which was resting on Anya's shoulder in a very intimate way.  
  
She tore her eyes away. She wasn't jealous, not even a little. Not a bit. Unh-uh.  
  
Willow watched them both, extremely fascinated.  
  
"Anya's still a tad hungry." Said Spike. "Know any good local butchers? Or, failing that, any good local animals?"  
  
"Sure." Said Giles. "As soon as we set down we can have a meal." He glanced at Buffy, frowning, then nodded.  
  
The soldier in the front switched on the radio. "Agent Finn?" He said, his voice too low for anyone in the back to hear him. "Yessir. No, sorry sir. Yeah, you're gonna want to hear this. You remember Hostile 17, the one you authorized us to remove the chip from? The one that died? He's back. Yes sir. No, I don't think they do. Maybe. Uh, about twenty minutes. We'll beat you there. Yes sir. Over and out."  
  
--  
  
As the helicopter set down Giles headed out, ducking his head, and got in his car, a small red car.  
  
Spike and Anya followed Buffy. "The whole telepathy thing is weird." Noted Anya.  
  
"Telepathy?" Asked Buffy, turning back.  
  
"She came back as my Childe. It's a thing." Said Spike.  
  
"It's kind of nice to be alive. Except for the blood lust. That's just weird. Not mention sucky. . ."  
  
"Probably not the best choice of words." Said Spike in a voice that was closer to a purr than a normal voice.  
  
Buffy stalked inside, glancing around. "Wills?"  
  
"Yes?" Said Willow.  
  
"Now's a good time for those spells."  
  
Willow nodded, heading up the stairs, and Buffy rubbed her face, looking at the two vampires.  
  
Spike returned her gaze steadfastly.  
  
They stood in that uncomfortable silence till Giles returned with a brown paper bag. He took the blood out and approached Spike and Anya, who eyed him.  
  
"We don't bit, Ripper." Said Spike. "Well, maybe we do. But not you."  
  
Anya grabbed one bag of blood, switching to gameface, and tore into the bag, gulping at the blood. Buffy watched, disgusted, as Anya threw the bag away and grabbed the other, drinking deeply.  
  
When she discarded it her mouth was bloody, and a thin line of blood ran down her chin. She tried to wipe it away with the back of her hand, switching back to human face. "Er, sorry." She said. "Mmm, that was good."  
  
Spike swiped another bag of blood. "You have a microwave, right? Wheetabix?"  
  
"Oh dear Lord." Muttered Giles as Spike retreated in the direction Buffy pointed. "It really is him."  
  
Anya smiled. "Afraid so." She said cheerfully.  
  
Willow came back down the stairs, unhappy. "Um, Giles, you remember that you-know-what we were talking about?"  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"You know, the you-know-what that you-know-who was trying to buy you-know- where?" She said.  
  
"For heaven's sake, spit it out!" Snapped Giles, already at the end of his tether.  
  
Spike returned with a steaming mug of blood. "Spit what out?"  
  
"The guy who was trying to buy the Amulet of Drakker online!" Snapped Willow.  
  
Spike frowned. "Aren't those some kind of myth?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Said Buffy.  
  
"A very powerful weapon." Said Giles. "Capable of destroying anybody in a heartbeat."  
  
Buffy paled, glancing to Willow. "And?"  
  
"One just shipped to LA." Said Willow. "The bot I had watching the site just alerted me."  
  
"LA? Angel." Said Giles, seething.  
  
"No, a small dealer. It was marked urgent." Said Willow.  
  
Spike drained the mug. "Drusilla's in LA." He said.  
  
"What?" Said Giles, surprised.  
  
"Drusilla's in LA." He shrugged. "She's still my Sire, mate. I can still feel here. And the way I can feel her and Angel, I know they're in the same place right now. How fast can we get to LA?"  
  
"Very fast." Said Giles, pulling out a cell phone. "Hello? Er, this is, uh, Amadeus to Mozart. Prepare operation Eighteen Twelve Overture." He frowned as he said it. "You do realize that's NOT Mozart, right? Er, hello?"  
  
"Soldier boys." Muttered Spike.  
  
"Yeah." Said Buffy.  
  
"Good for them. Anya, you stay here with Watcher-boy."  
  
"No!" Said Anya.  
  
"Yes." Said Spike. "You're still a fledging, with no idea of your powers and no control, and in much more danger from an experience vampire than any of us. You stay." He growled the last words, and Anya leaned back, surprised.  
  
"Wow..." She said. "I don't know why, but when you say it like that it sends all kinds of shivers down my spine—and not the good kind I associate with Xander, either! More of the bad kind I associate with DYING!!"  
  
Willow frowned uncertainly. "I-I should stay here. Watch Anya. With Buffy gone, I'm the only one who can stop her if she, uh, loses control. Because of the bloodlust, I mean."  
  
"I wouldn't worry." Said Giles. "I can handle things."  
  
Anya raised an eyebrow, glaring at Spike. "I don't want to hear a word out of you!" She warned.  
  
"While we're here, there's another little matter we need to take care of." Said Giles grimly.  
  
--  
  
Xander paused, adjusting his pool cue, then took his shot. The eight ball sunk in the corner pocket with a satisfying clunking noise. He glanced at the door, then back to the demon he was playing. "That would be another win." He told the demon.  
  
"Yeah." Growled the demon. "It would. That makes it five to four. Want to try your luck again?"  
  
"Why not?" Asked Xander. "Rack them." While the demon did so Xander picked up his drink and took a swallow, making a face at the taste. "This stuff is horrible." He said.  
  
The demon shrugged. "Well, hey, beer's not really my drink anyway."  
  
"Blood more your thing?" Asked Xander.  
  
"Yeah." Said the demon.  
  
"Whatever." Said Xander, glancing at the door. The demon smiled, showing rows of sharp teeth.  
  
"It's a woman, right?"  
  
"You have no idea." Said Xander. "I've been waiting a long time for today, and I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to feel."  
  
"Eh?" Said the demon.  
  
"Never mind. You break."  
  
They were midway through the game when Giles and Anya walked through the door. Xander looked up and saw them. Anya smiled and waved, and Giles nodded to him.  
  
There wasn't even a trace of surprise on Xander's face, only a sudden flush of anger. Giles frowned uncertainly, surprised at the reaction.  
  
Xander grinned, a tight, feral grin. "And, look who's here." He tossed the pool cue from his left hand to his right hand, pushing away his beer and catching it smoothly. "The living dead."  
  
The demon frowned. "Don't start anything." He warned. "I run a clean establishment here."  
  
"I'm not going to start anything." Muttered Xander.  
  
"Xander. Hello." Said Giles awkwardly. "Er, Anya--" He trailed off awkwardly.  
  
"Don't tell me, let me guess." Said Xander, adjusting Spike's duster on his shoulders. "Anya and Spike have come back to us. Big surprise." He flashed a grin at Giles. "And Anya has teeth now." He touched his chin. "You missed a spot."  
  
Anya touched her chin in confusion. "What--what are you talking about, Xander?"  
  
"I'm talking about a big, demony return to earth." Said Xander with a growl. "Emphasis on the demony.  
  
"Xander," said Giles. "Um, it's Anya. She's back."  
  
"Get her out of here." Said Xander loudly. The demon moved, standing behind Xander. He frowned at Anya. Xander moved, pressing the point of the pool cue against Anya's stomach, just below her rib cage. "She comes back into this joint, and she is dust. I mean it. Spike too. Either of them come in here, they're dead. Okay?"  
  
"Er. . ." Giles stuttered, a bit surprised by the reaction.  
  
Said Xander. He turned back to the pool table, leaning over it, and sunk a striped ball. "And, while I'm making threats, why don't you tell Angel if HE comes in here, I'll stake him too."  
  
Giles glanced at Anya, whose mouth was open. Quickly he grabbed her. "Hey!" She said. "I want to talk to him!"  
  
"No." Said Xander calmly. "No talking." He glanced over his shoulder, shooting daggers with his one eye. "You're a vampire, Anya. A vampire. A thing. A leech on humanity. A bloodsucking creature of the night That's not something I can overlook." He turned back to his game. "No matter how much I want to." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"How did he know about Spike? And why wasn't he surprised to see me?" Asked Anya as Giles pulled her towards the door.  
  
"That is a very good question." Said Giles. "One we should address right after the duster and all the other little problems."  
  
Xander turned when they reached the door. "And you should kill Andrew. Not that you will, but you should!" He yelled across the room.  
  
--  
  
When Riley met them at the hangar with the jet waiting to get them to LA, Spike let out a snort of disgust. "Oh, just great." He said, glancing at Buffy and Willow.  
  
"Buffy. Willow. Spike." Riley greeted them.  
  
"How's the missus?" Asked Spike, walking past Riley angrily.  
  
The others boarded quietly, and sat quietly through the takeoff.  
  
"From LAX we'll take a chopper, avoid traffic." Said Riley. "It'll be close to dawn when we land."  
  
Buffy nodded, glancing back to Spike, who was staring out the window at the darkness beyond, almost sullenly.  
  
"Thanks for helping us get the chip out of Spike." Said Buffy loudly. Riley frowned. "It may just have saved the world!" She added quickly.  
  
Willow, sitting behind Buffy, was watching Spike intently, ignoring the conversation between Riley and Buffy. "What does it feel like?" She finally asked. "To be without a soul, but good?"  
  
"Awkward." Replied Spike. "In an odd way, it's like facing the ugly, ugly world alone, without any crutches. Only my own desire to do better, without any guide whatsoever on how to do better."  
  
Buffy shrugged, glancing at Riley. "How interesting." She said mildly. "So, you're back. Now what?"  
  
"Well, it's a whole new ball game for me." Drawled Spike lazily. "I've never been in the game just to save the world. That came as a side effect a couple of times. But this time is different. I'm here just to be a champion. To better myself." A grin flickered over his face. "The fact that I'll be defying conventional wisdom and rubbing Angel's face in his own fate—those are only side benefits."  
  
"You know, it was quite an adjustment for me, learning that with a soul a vampire could be good." Said Riley. "I'm not sure I'm flexible enough to accept a vampire without a soul as good."  
  
"Yeah. Evil vampire." Said Buffy. "Got it."  
  
Riley shook his head. "This is madness." He muttered.  
  
"You're telling me, mate." Drawled Spike. "Madness is a very good word for it. Goes against everything I've learned, everything I know. That's kind of why I like it. I like the whole rebel thing." He glanced at Buffy. "Are we going to see Angel when we land?"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "We'll go see Dawn." She said. "It is Angel's city...maybe he knows where Drusilla is with that wonderful new toy of hers."  
  
Spike smiled. "You must be in some sort of hell of your own, pet. All your old lovers together in one room. Sounds a little hard to take, doesn't it?"  
  
"A lot hard to take." Muttered Buffy. "Bring on Drusilla. Her I can handle."  
  
Spike chuckled. "There's the Buffy we know and. . .and how much longer till we set down, mate?"  
  
Riley growled and snarled something under his breath. "Hello." Said Spike. "Vampire hearing."  
  
"I know." Said Riley. "This is just, just. . .okay, yeah, we're approaching LA. Only about fifty more miles left."  
  
--  
  
Andrew slowly drew back into the corner. "D-don't come in! I have a gun!" He said uncertainly.  
  
Anya kicked the door in. Andrew squealed, firing. The bullet went wild, and Giles hit the floor, waiting for the next shot.  
  
"Oh, it's just Anya, who's dead!" Said Andrew in relief. "Thank goodness! I was afraid it was Xander!"  
  
Anya raised an eyebrow. "Hi, Andrew. I died, but now I'm back. And I'm a vampire who can kick through very solid doors. Aren't you going to yelp in fear or something?"  
  
"Aren't you the First Evil? Didn't we kill him?" Asked Andrew suspiciously.  
  
"I kicked in the door." Pointed out Anya.  
  
"Ooh, good point. You're solid. Oh, oh, were you turned? So that after your death you came back a vampire?"  
  
"No." Said Anya patiently. "You're not scared, eh?"  
  
"Well, no. I mean, you could have been Xander. And that would have been very, very worse." Said Andrew. "I mean, do you have any idea how much worse that would be?" 


	8. Chapter 8: Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own them. . .  
  
Dawn and Angel sat together in the middle of a pile of books, sorting through them.  
  
"I cannot believe we don't have one of these at home." Said Dawn, picking up one. "You're sure you don't need them any more?"  
  
"Well, Wolfram and Hart already has copies of ... uh, everything." Said Angel. He picked up a book, frowning. "This must have been Cordelia's idea." He noted, tossing it aside. Dawn followed it, picking it up.  
  
"Vampire mating rituals? Ew!"  
  
Angel shrugged. "Most of it isn't true." He assured her. "Just Watcher conjecture. And Anne Rice."  
  
Dawn nodded, opening another book. "Does anybody actually read this stuff?"  
  
"Compendium of the Supernatural? Oh, yeah, that's my favorite."  
  
Dawn looked at him sharply, and he blinked. "I was being sarcastic." He explained. "That was my sarcastic voice."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it sounds a lot like your normal voice."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
Harmony entered the room. "Hey, boss?" She said nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" Asked Angel.  
  
"I have Buffy on line two and Drusilla at the front door, both asking for you."  
  
Angel froze. "Wh-what?  
  
"Ex number one on line two, ex number two at the front door!" Said Harmony, speaking slowly, as if to a child.  
  
Dawn gave Harmony the patented Dawn 'you've gotta be kidding me' look. "I'll take the Buffy call, you handle your other ex." She said, standing up.  
  
Angel's eyebrows went up. "Okay, bossy." He muttered, heading for the door.  
  
Dawn picked up the phone and hit a button. "Angel's house of prostitution, Dawn speaking?"  
  
"Dawn?!" Choked Buffy. "What are you—is Angel there? Oh, shut up!" She added, the last words muffled.  
  
"Angel's just going out to see Drusilla." Said Dawn.  
  
"NO!" Roared an all too familiar voice in the background. Dawn's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Uh, Buffy, what was that?" She asked.  
  
"Stop him!" Said Buffy. "She's got some weapon—she'll kill him!"  
  
Dawn dropped the phone, running after Angel. "Angel!" She yelled.  
  
She came to halt as she reached the hallway. Drusilla stepped out of the elevator, scowling.  
  
"Naughty daddy." She sing-songed.  
  
Angel, already near the elevators, came to a halt, Harmony, beside him, scowling at Drusilla. "Drool-silla." Said Harmony coldy.  
  
Drusilla smiled serenely. "I've come for you, daddy. Oh, and that shiny bright girl. She's so lovely. . ."  
  
Angel prepared to launch himself. "Not happening, Dru."  
  
She stood there serenely, and he suddenly felt something wrong.  
  
Drusilla, even insane, wasn't stupid enough to attack him in his own lair. And she stood there with supreme confidence, the sort that he associated with Spike, not Dru.  
  
She moved forward. "Soon your golden woman and your fallen Childe will arrive." Said Drusilla seriously. "When they get here, we're going to have some fun."  
  
"Golden. . . Buffy is coming here?" Asked Angel, surprised. "And you're my own remaining Childe, Dru." He reminded her.  
  
"No. Our Dark Prince is back, and he's shiny." Said Drusilla. She smiled slowly. "I didn't understand, at first. Because it's so wrong. But he's always been so wrong. So wrong and full of pain. And now I understand why I couldn't fix him with a Slayer's blood."  
  
"Spike." Whispered Angel. "Spike's dead, Dru." He felt a pang of sorrow for his crazy Childe for a moment. Her link to Spike must have exploded with pain at the same time his had. When he'd felt Spike die, he'd thought it was the end of the world.  
  
When it hadn't ended, and he'd realized Spike was dead, he'd been amazed. He'd never thought Spike would die; never.  
  
"He's not dead any more." Said Drusilla. "It's very strange. And then they came and told me where to go and what I needed to do to make everything all right again." She spun around in place, the image of child-like glee. "They showed me how to make us whole."  
  
Angel felt a familiar itch between his shoulder-blades. The itch he got whenever Dawn started talking about Spike. The itch he got thinking about Buffy and Spike together. The itch he got when he saw Spike after a hundred years, standing in Buffy's school.  
  
Spike-itch, he called it. When he thought about it.  
  
"I'd feel it if Spike were back from the dead." He said.  
  
"Then feel it." Said Drusilla.  
  
And he did. Spike was back, and alive, and he was amazed he hadn't realized it earlier. But it had been far away, and hard to tell, and now Spike was close, and it was impossible to miss, even if you were ignoring it, as he had been doing for so long.  
  
"He's here." Said Drusilla.  
  
Spike, Angel had to admit, knew how to make an entrance.  
  
The ceiling exploded and Spike descended into the room, his lithe frame clad in black jeans and a black T-shirt. He landed between Angel and Drusilla, facing her.  
  
"God, no. . ." Moaned Angel.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Said Spike over his shoulder.  
  
Buffy's head peeked down through the hole in the ceiling. "Drusilla!" She said sharply, jumping down.  
  
"Say goodbye, Angel." Said Drusilla, holding up a scarlet amulet, the chain dangling down her forearm.  
  
"Dru, put it down." Said Spike.  
  
The amulet began to glow, and a flash of light sprang out. Buffy jumped aside, out of its range, but it hit Angel squarely in the chest. He gasped, falling backwards, his eyes wide.  
  
"Angel!" Said Dawn, stepping forward.  
  
"That was pretty smart, Dru." Angel said, smiling and climbing to his feet. "I didn't expect something that smart."  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed, and he stalked towards Angel, sniffing. "Aw, crap." He said. "It took his soul!"  
  
Buffy stared. "What?"  
  
"Spike, nice shirt." Said Angel. "Was hell nice? I remember hell." He smiled fondly. "Did you get tortured like I tortured Angel, I wonder?"  
  
"Angelus." Said Spike. "You're going down, mate."  
  
"No." Said Drusilla, pointing the amulet at Spike. "Your soul can't make you do this. I know it can't. No matter what they say."  
  
The beam of light struck Spike in the back, knocking him down. Angel whooped, sniffing. "And now your soul's gone too. The three of us, together again, ey, Willie?"  
  
Spike's eyes flashed amber. "Welcome to my life." He said, punching Angel, knocking him down.  
  
Buffy charged forward, grabbing Drusilla's arm, trying to get the amulet.  
  
"What?" Asked Angelus, surprised. "Didn't you just lose your soul? Aren't you one of us again?"  
  
"No, not really." Growled Spike, morphing into his demon face. "I've never been one of you, and I don't plan to start NOW." He charged forward, his hands and feet flashing out at Angelus. Angelus grunted, retreating under the flurry of blows.  
  
"When'd you get so good?" Asked Angelus.  
  
"Fighting Slayers." Said Spike. "Haven't been paying attention, have you?" He lashed out with a kick that sent Angelus reeling.  
  
"You're one of us, Spike. A vampire. No soul. What are you doing?" Asked Angelus, still more surprised than anything.  
  
"Remember Hell, Angelus?" Asked Spike.  
  
"Fondly."  
  
"I've been there. I didn't really like it." Confided Spike. "Broke out."  
  
A look of panic flashed across Angelus' face. "No. That's impossible. You're one of us!!"  
  
"I'm not. I'm your opposite. You fight that soul with all you're worth. Fight it constantly." Growled Spike. "I never fought mine. I befriended him. Together, we saved this world you're always trying to end. How's that for twisted? I'm a Champion! A fighter ! And you? You're pathetic!"  
  
Angelus suddenly stiffened, his mouth working. Spike slammed a fist into his mouth.  
  
"Hey!" Said Buffy, behind him. "I smashed the amulet, he just got his soul back!"  
  
"I know, lo—pet." Said Spike lazily, watching Angel topple to the floor. "Heard you smash it, and I could smell the soul when it got back to him. Best excuse I've had to hit him in a long time."  
  
Dawn and Buffy gave him identically disapproving glares.  
  
Angel rose to his feet. "Where's Dru?" He asked, rubbing his mouth.  
  
"She scrammed when I smashed the amulet." Said Buffy. "I was gonna go after her, but I figured..." Buffy glanced to Dawn, then shrugged.  
  
Angel stared at his Childe. "It's impossible." He said finally. "You don't have a soul. You couldn't...?"  
  
"Well, yes I could." Said Spike with a smile. "See, you have a demon. What's he like?" Angel shuddered. "Well, I'm not so bad. In fact, I think I'm downright cuddly, 'specially compared to yours. I'm a good demon."  
  
"Impossible." Said Angel flatly. "Demons are evil!"  
  
"Not really impossible." Said Spike. "Just improbable.  
  
Angel snorted. "So you're chasing after Buffy again." He said derisively.  
  
"Excuse me?" Said Buffy.  
  
Dawn cleared her throat. "So, Spike's the Traitor referenced in all the texts?"  
  
"Me and Anya, yeah." Said Spike. "Real killer, ain't it?"  
  
Angel stared at him. "How can we trust you without a soul?" He asked.  
  
Spike shrugged. "You didn't trust me with one, as I recall." He said simply. He moved past Angel, towards Dawn. "Hey, nibblet."  
  
"Hi, Spike." Said Dawn coolly.  
  
"Still get the cold shoulder, even after saving the world?" Asked Spike. "Ouch."  
  
"Forgiveness is something you earn." Said Dawn.  
  
Spike smirked. "I'll work on it." He said.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Much as I hate to break this lovely scene up, I need to go tell Riley how it turned out before he firebombs the building to contain Drusilla."  
  
Spike snorted a laugh. "You do that." He said.  
  
She walked away.  
  
Angel glared at Spike. "So, chasing after Buffy again?" He asked.  
  
"No." Said Spike wistfully, not meeting Angel's eyes. "She's made it clear to me. Really clear. She watched me die, and told me she loved me and I... I saw it in her eyes. She never loved me, and never will." He looked away. "That hurt worse than hell." He admitted.  
  
Angel regarded him for a moment. What was this feeling? Oh, yes. It was sympathy. As horrifying as it was to be feeling it for Spike, he knew what it was like to watch Buffy walk away. That hollow ache in your heart.  
  
Angel walked towards Dawn. "Come on, let's go sit down." He said. They returned to the couches where Dawn and Angel had been going through his collection of tomes and prophecies. Dawn coughed, and then walked towards the kitchen, trying to escape the impending carnage by any means possible.  
  
"I know what that feels like, watching Buffy leave." Angel granted.  
  
Spike groaned. "Oh, come on. She's going to come back to you in the end, you know that."  
  
"No, I don't." Said Angel. "Besides, . . .well, there's something--"  
  
"You're not talking about someone else, are you?" Asked Spike, horrified. "That's awful!"  
  
"Look, Buffy's made it clear time and time again that we are not going to be together. Ever." Said Angel. "Did you hear her cookie analogy?"  
  
"Yeah, I did." Said Spike.  
  
"That's the best break-up line I've ever heard." Admitted Angel. "Saying there's still hope, while at the same time making it crystal clear that there's no hope at all—I was carrying a torch for her till then, I'll admit it. But that was something no woman would say unless she really, really wanted to get rid of you. It was the most final end I've ever heard."  
  
"But she said, maybe later. . ." Spike said, trailing off as he began to understand how Angel had taken it. "Oh, I see. You think she has somebody?"  
  
"Buffy's very strong. But her choices in men have always hurt her." Said Angel sourly. "You, me, Riley. . ."  
  
"We've all hurt her." Said Riley from the door.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Muttered Angel.  
  
"And don't forget Parker, her one-night stand." Added Riley.  
  
"Oh, god. Why is he here?" Asked Angel.  
  
"Fastest way to get here, said Buffy." Spike said.  
  
"So, you two are having a nice family reunion here." Said Riley, just a tad bitterly.  
  
"Hey, great. Why not pull up a chair." Said Angel. "My two least favorite men on earth, right here to visit me. I'm thrilled."  
  
Spike turned to stare at him. "My god! Angel's developing a sense of humor! Hell must have frozen over."  
  
"No, it did that when you broke out." Said Angel.  
  
"Broke out of hell." Muttered Riley. "Yeah, right."  
  
"Hello, vampires." Said Spike. "We can hear you, mate."  
  
"This is sickening." Said Riley. "Two vampires standing here. Buffy's ex- vamps. You should have your own talk show."  
  
"You're be a regular guest. Buffy's only human lover." Said Spike. "Well, other than Parker. And he really, really doesn't count."  
  
"Who's Parker?" Asked Angel.  
  
"Ditz who used Buffy." Said Riley. "I got to punch him, once."  
  
"I would have liked that." Said Spike. "I just got to, um, taunt her about it." Off the looks the other two gave him, he quickly added, "I like to think it helped her get over him!"  
  
"I'd have liked the chance to punch him, myself." Said Angel, shaking his head.  
  
"Maybe the three of us could hunt him down and torture him." Suggested Spike. The other two gave him odd looks. "Hey, no soul. I'm allowed to have dreams like that."  
  
"Disturbing." Muttered Angel.  
  
"Right, like you don't secretly desire to torture both of us." Said Spike, sweeping his hand to include Riley. Angel's face didn't change, but his left hand twitched.  
  
"Wow. That was disturbing." Said Riley. "Not only was I included in a group with Spike, but Angel sort of admitted to wanting to torture me."  
  
Angel stood up straight, taking full benefit of his height to tower over the other two men. Especially Spike. It was satisfying to see Spike's lip curl in scorn, a sure sign his pride was wounded. "All right, as fun as this little snipe-fest has been, I think we all need to settle down and focus." And where was Buffy, anyway? "Spike, you said you aren't following Buffy. But are you protecting the Cleveland Hellmouth?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Spike, still surly. "I haven't thought too much about where I could go."  
  
"All right." Said Angel. "Why don't I come back to Cleveland with you? If Drusilla is after Dawn, you guys will want as many people as possible there. We can . . . explore our options."  
  
"I am NOT coming to work for you." Growled Spike.  
  
"Not exactly what I had in mind." Said Angel. "I'm just looking for solutions to problems. And trust me, Spike, you are definitely a problem."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Muttered Spike.  
  
Angel sighed. Really, what WAS taking Buffy so long?  
  
Dawn watched from the kitchen, fascinated. Forget the book about vampire mating rituals; if you wanted to know all about vampires, just stand quietly, and watch them lose it.  
  
Buffy returned. "I called back home; nothing on that front. Can you two track Drusilla?"  
  
Angel and Spike got faraway looks on their face. "She's headed east." Said Angel.  
  
"Pretty fast." Agreed Spike. "The feelin is fadin in a hurry."  
  
"She said something about somebody telling her about the Drakker amulet." Said Angel. "She must have backers somewhere."  
  
Spike snorted. "It's probably you and your evil law firm." He said.  
  
"Shut up!" Growled Angel.  
  
"You big ponce." Mocked Spike.  
  
"Hey!" Said Buffy. "You two play nice, I mean it!" She glared around the room. "Now, Dawn and I need to get back to Sunnydale and try to figure out the whole Traitor thing. I'm not sure we trust Spike one hundred percent yet. Riley, I assume the jet is still ready...?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Riley. "Sure."  
  
"We're going with you." Said Angel.  
  
Spike growled at the 'we,' and Buffy sighed. "Okay." She said.  
  
--  
  
Giles quietly entered the club, watching the demons. Xander was sitting on a stool, watching the crowd. "Hi, Giles." He said quietly.  
  
"Hello." Said Giles cautiously. "I, uh, come alone."  
  
"I can see that." Said Xander, smiling grimly. "So, what's happening, G- Man?"  
  
"You appeared slightly unbalanced earlier." Said Giles frankly.  
  
"I suppose I did. It's just hard to see the woman you loved come back to you as a soulless thing." Said Xander.  
  
"She and Spike made some, ah, rather fanciful claims." Said Giles.  
  
"I know." Said Xander. "Good vampires, right?"  
  
"Yes." Said Giles. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." Said Xander flatly. He glanced around. "The clientele is all demons here. Can you imagine me feeling at home among demons?" He barked a harsh laugh. "But what do I know about humans? I mean, be honest, Giles. I know nothing about humans. Here I am, hanging out with demons, because I know them. I know what they want, I know what they'll do. I hate them all." He finished the last with a sad noise.  
  
Giles hesitated. "Xander, I'm not sure I understand what you're going through."  
  
"No, you wouldn't." Said Xander. "Try this one; it's an old tune, so you can probably do the Snoopy dance to it just fine. Or the Scooby dance. I'm not sure."  
  
"What. . .?"  
  
"The world is going to end." Said Xander seriously. "And this time, Buffy won't be any help."  
  
"We have lots of Slayers." Said Giles.  
  
"No. Not now. They're scattered."  
  
"Scattered?"  
  
"Giles, where'd all the Slayers go? To Africa, to a big Ascension. Why now? Because now is when we'd need a bunch of Slayers. With them gone, it's down to Buffy...and Spike."  
  
Giles took his glasses off. "Spike only manifested very recently. He couldn't have done this, not this quickly."  
  
Xander glared at Giles. "You really have NO idea." He told Giles. "You better get out of here. The boys here... they don't like humans much."  
  
"They tolerate you." Said Giles.  
  
Xander smiled sourly. "Yeah, they do. Just get out. If you see Spike... and you will see Spike, trust me... tell him I have his duster."  
  
"What is going on, Xander?" Asked Giles quietly.  
  
"I don't know anymore." Said Xander. "I really don't. All I know is that Spike's coming back is weird, Giles. I mean, isn't there some kind of cosmic balance or something that you and Willow are always going on about? Spike's back, and if that doesn't imbalance the whole universe, I don't know what will. He's turning his back on all he knows, and for what? Not the love of Buffy. Not a soul. Not a chip. Somebody in charge of something screwed up somewhere." 


	9. Chapter 9: Xander

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy, the great and powerful spreader of good things, owns them: I don't.  
  
--  
  
Giles glared at Andrew. "You know, I really think this is a bad idea."  
  
"What?" Asked Andrew, his thumbs dancing over the game controller.  
  
"Introducing a vampire to vicarious and bloody violence through a gamestation."  
  
"Hey, it seemed like a good idea—aw, man!" His character once again fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"That's two rounds to me." Said Giles in satisfaction. "Your turn, Anya."  
  
"Vampire reflexes are SO much better, I am so gonna whip your butt!" Said Anya, snatching the game controller from Andrew.  
  
"That's what you said last time." Said Giles smugly.  
  
Buffy walked in just as Anya let out a shriek. "You tore off my arm!" She bellowed. "How could you do that? Show me? Please? What was that?"  
  
Buffy groaned. "We're back." She told the gathered humans. It was wasn't really aimed at the vampire, but Anya nodded anyway.  
  
Willow walked in. "What's this message?" She asked,  
  
"Oh, it's the coven." Said Giles. "They rang while you were out, said something about a mystical convergence."  
  
Spike and Angel stepped inside, followed by Dawn and Riley.  
  
"You're back, Spike!" Squealed Anya, jumping up and abandoning the controller. She rushed over. "I didn't kill any of them!"  
  
"That's great." He said.  
  
" Oh, Spike, you're here. Xander's trying to lure you into a demon bar by wearing your coat, and he knows all about your lack of soul." Said Giles.  
  
"What? My coat?" Said Spike. He glanced at Angel and Riley.  
  
"I should talk to him." Sighed Riley.  
  
"I should, actually." Said Angel. "A demon bar, you'd be ripped to shreds. Besides, I know him better."  
  
The two of them glared at each other.  
  
"Quit swaggering." Said Buffy. "This is my job. You know, part of the best friend thing, not the whole Slayer thing."  
  
"No." Said Spike firmly. "It's me that's got his back up, isn't it? I'll go talk to him." He glanced at Anya. "Anya, drink some pigs blood. Now. Grand- Sire, this is your Great-grand-childe. Have fun."  
  
With that he turned, stalking out of the room.  
  
--  
  
Xander was waiting, pool cue in hand. "I see you're finally here." He said. "I expected you sooner. Didn't think you'd run off to LA without seeing me first." He chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" Asked Spike, looking around the bar, taking in the demons. He glanced back to Xander.  
  
"Willow was called off to England, wasn't she?" Asked Xander.  
  
"Yes." Said Spike.  
  
"You know why? Because she would have insisted on being here." Said Xander. "You can be very devious, can't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Spike in an angry growl.  
  
"At the same time, so very naïve." Sighed Xander.  
  
Spike shook his head, glancing around the smoky bar. "This isn't your sort of place usually, is it?" He asked.  
  
"No. Not usually." Agreed Xander. He nodded at the pool table where two demons were playing pool. "I've never been very good at pool, but recently I've been very, very good at pool. It's an interesting change."  
  
"What caused the change?" Asked Spike impatiently.  
  
"You did." Said Xander. "The root of all troubles. All my troubles, anyway. You, you, you."  
  
"Care to explain?" Asked Spike, his lazy drawl lowering even further, so that Xander had to strain to understand him.  
  
"Sure. I would. How much do you know about Angel's arrangement with the PTB?"  
  
"The Powers That Be? Not much." Said Spike. "He does his bloody good deeds for them."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Champion, blah blah, Seer." Said Xander. "Are you a Champion, Spike? You never would have broken out of the Hell dimension you were in without William, would you?"  
  
"I suppose not." Said Spike.  
  
"Who sent William? Or do you think he came of his own accord?" Asked Xander.  
  
Spike growled. "How do you know about William?" He demanded, stepping closer.  
  
Xander didn't answer for a minute. His face tensed slightly, his eyes narrowing. "Every night for the past six months, ever since you died, I've been having the same dream." He said.  
  
"With me in it? I'm touched." Said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, you're in it." Said Xander. "You're in hell, Spike. In hell. It's not a nice dream. In fact, it's a nightmare. And it was a new part of hell every night. I could see you. In hell. It wasn't till I saw William for the first time that I realized this wasn't just my subconscious finally getting revenge—I was seeing you as you were. In hell."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow slowly. "What did you see after I left?"  
  
"I watched you and Anya while I slept for a while. Interspersed with other visions." Said Xander. "Every time I close my eyes I'm somewhere else, watching something."  
  
Spike absorbed the information slowly. "You've got a sixth sense, and it's tuned in on me?"  
  
Xander laughed. "Ironic, isn't it?" He asked.  
  
Spike moved closer. "Who knows about these visions?" He asked.  
  
"Nobody." Replied Xander. "After a while, I understood what it was. Caleb said I was the one who saw everything, but he wasn't right. Now I see everything. And it scares me."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're a bloody seer now?" Asked Spike.  
  
"The PTB sent you William. Your jailbreak would never have worked without his help." Said Xander. "You couldn't break out of hell. They gave you a deal."  
  
Spike's stomach churned. "No." He said.  
  
"Yes." Mocked Xander. "How would you have escaped without William? He came to you, and he broke you out."  
  
Spike absorbed this. "They're trying to make me their divine sock puppet, like Angel." He said.  
  
"Exactly!" Said Xander. "Sock Puppet Spike!"  
  
Spike hesitated. "You're driving towards something. Why don't you just spit it out?"  
  
"There's always a price." Said Xander. "Always. And it's William who's exacting the price. Do you really know your former soul, Spike?"  
  
"Why?" Asked Spike sharply.  
  
"Because sometimes, when he's not with you, he goes places." Said Xander. "Like Africa, where he lured the Slayers. Or England, where he lured Willow. He's taking all the other players out of the picture. Can you guess why?"  
  
"Not really." Growled Spike.  
  
"You should understand." Said Xander. "Think back to hell, Spike."  
  
"You've gone crazy as Drusilla." Growled Spike.  
  
"Have I really?" Asked Xander. "With the Slayers around, it could take years for the world to be ending and you to be in a position to save it. But William can't wait that long. He's moved it around so that you, and you alone, will be our only hope."  
  
Spike frowned. "Why would he want me to save the world?"  
  
"Redemption, Spike!" Snapped Xander. "You think I'm enjoying this? I've been in my own personal hell ever since these dreams started, and I've spent every hour asleep watching you!" He growled the last word. "They're jerking you around in a little game over your soul, where little things like the woman I love coming back as a vampire and me becoming your personal TV, these things are just pawns in their game!!"  
  
Spike rolled his shoulders, his face morphing, revealing his demon visage. "This is madness." He snarled.  
  
"This is your life!" Snapped Xander. "William plans for you to die saving the world. Against Dru."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want me dead." Said Spike flatly.  
  
"Maybe. But then, have you seen what's coming?" Asked Xander. "I've seen what's coming. And it's not pretty."  
  
"William's trying to end the world?" Asked Spike.  
  
"No." Said Xander. "Maybe. I don't know. He wants you to save it, that's all I know. You, and nobody else. So he's stripped away the rest of the earth's defenses, leaving you. And, by the way, can I just be first to vote that I have NO CONFIDENCE in your skills at this job?"  
  
"Thanks." Growled Spike. "Good to know I haven't lost my first and best fan."  
  
Xander giggled, still holding the pool cue. Spike moved forward, taking from him quickly. "I'm not a hero." Said Spike. "I mean, I'm supposed to be, but what kind of hero have I ever been? I don't want to do this."  
  
"You were just planning to work quietly around Cleveland, right? Work with Buffy." Spat Xander. "Patrol with Buffy, kill other vampires with Buffy—you basically wanted the easy job. The basically useless sidekick and dangerous love interest. Back to your good old chip days, only without the chip?"  
  
Spike looked troubled. "You're not—what kind of crap is this?" He asked.  
  
"You can't!" Growled Xander. "You're here, and you have to be the hero!"  
  
"What do you care?" Demanded Spike.  
  
"I don't particularly care about you, no." Replied Xander. "But I don't trust you to stay good. And I don't trust that you can save the world alone."  
  
"More of your visions?" Asked Spike.  
  
Xander glared at him. "Think about it. Who is getting all set up for an Apocalypse?"  
  
"Dru." Said Spike, his stomach sinking.  
  
"Very good." Smirked Xander. "Yeah. Why her?"  
  
"A test." Said Spike. "Bloody ponces are testing me!"  
  
"And what happens when you fail?" Asked Xander.  
  
"People die." Said Spike, staring at Xander. "How did you piece this all together?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "I didn't need to piece it together." He said unhappily. "Somebody spelled it out for me in my dreams."  
  
--  
  
Drusilla examined the wounds cut through her captive's abdomen. "Your blood is tainted." She murmured. "Do I dare to drink? Or would it destroy me?"  
  
The scrawny body chained to the wall gave a twitch, but the man didn't have an answer for her.  
  
Drusilla sighed. "So many things whirling through the night. The stars give me promises, but then the bright golden girl spoiled my plans, and my dark knight is soiled, soiled by goodness and light."  
  
She thought about it for a moment. "I don't want a daughter." Pouted Drusilla. "I want a son! A bright golden boy with dark wings, a dark angel of fire who kills! One who can destroy and tear and . . . that'll tear our bad boy's heart out, won't it?"  
  
--  
  
Riley and Angel sat alone together in the kitchen, eating their respective meals. Breakfast for Angel was dinner for Riley. "So." Said Riley.  
  
"So." Said Angel. "How's life post-Buffy for you?"  
  
"Good. I got married." Said Riley.  
  
"Oh." Said Angel.  
  
"You?"  
  
"I had a son. He hated me, and I had to give him up for adoption." Said Angel.  
  
Riley thought about that for a minute. "That is, without a doubt, the weirdest thing I've ever heard."  
  
"And I just gave you the short version." Sighed Angel. "There's more. Like his...daughter, who I had to kill."  
  
Riley considered that. "Why?"  
  
"She was going to enslave the human race and end free will." Replied Angel.  
  
"Oh. Bummer."  
  
"Yeah. I have the worst luck in grandchildren. First Spike, then Jasmine. And my children aren't much better."  
  
Giles entered the room. "Well, something's wrong." Said Giles tightly.  
  
"Besides Anya and Andrew playing Mortal Kombat?" Suggested Angel.  
  
"Yes." Said Giles. "Buffy and Dawn wanted to go after Spike, to see Xander. But before they left Willow called on the phone and spoke to Buffy."  
  
"What did she say?" Asked Angel.  
  
"I don't know." Said Giles. "But afterwards Buffy went up to her room with Dawn, and then they left."  
  
"Left?" Said Riley, standing up. "What do you mean, left?"  
  
"I mean, they left the mansion and started walking." Said Giles, giving Riley a look that clearly said he thought the other man was thick.  
  
"No!" Said Riley. "I mean, did they take suitcases? Money? Are they coming back?"  
  
Giles frowned. "Er—?"  
  
Angel frowned, looking up the stairs. "Why would they leave without talking to us? I thought she wanted to watch Spike."  
  
"I know she did." Said Giles, flipping a radio out of his pocket. "Finn to base. We have a level two alert. See if you can't locate Buffy and Dawn Summers."  
  
Angel shook his head, glancing out the window into the twilight. "A mysterious mystical convergence that required Willow's immediate attention in London. That's too convenient." He said.  
  
"What?" Asked Giles.  
  
"Do you have a report back from Africa yet?" Asked Angel.  
  
"Yes." Said Giles. "It wasn't a true Ascension, as we had feared, just a minor one. Faith the rest of the Slayers took care of it. Robin said it was much bigger in his initial reports, though."  
  
"Somebody scattered the troops." Replied Angel, musing. "Took out the big guns. But why would Buffy leave, then? Shouldn't she have stayed?" He hesitated, glancing at Riley.  
  
Riley shrugged. "Don't ask me."  
  
Spike burst in the back door, a blanket over his shoulders. "Where's Buffy?!" He demanded. Xander came in behind him.  
  
"She just left." Said Angel.  
  
Spike scowled at Angel, then at Riley. Xander, standing there looking ridiculous in Spike's duster, also scowled. "Splitting us up even further." Said Xander.  
  
"Uh, what?" Said Riley. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"How'd she leave?" Asked Xander.  
  
"They were on foot." Said Giles. "Xander, what's going on?"  
  
"Bus stop at the end of the street." Said Xander. "I'm pretty sure that's where Buffy would go."  
  
"Why'd she leave?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Willow called from England." Said Giles.  
  
Spike scowled. "Willow wouldn't." He said dubiously. "Would she?"  
  
"Haven't we learned anything from the First?" Asked Xander. He adjusted his eye patch, rubbing at his face. "It probably wasn't Willow."  
  
Spike frowned. "But that makes no sense—unless of course—?" He and Xander shared a look.  
  
Xander leveled a glare at Riley. "You have troops nearby, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Riley. He flipped out his cell phone, punching buttons. "This is Finn. I have a—say again? What? All of them? To where? Why did they do that? Was it confirmed? Blast it, I need men now!"  
  
Spike and Xander exchanged a glance. "Of course. Next Angel."  
  
"Next Angel what?" Asked Angel.  
  
"Angel, you're going to get a call. It'll be urgent." Said Xander.  
  
"Don't listen." Said Spike. "It's a lie. A distraction. Where's Anya?"  
  
"Front room with Andrew, playing video games." Said Giles. "What's happening? Why are the troops being scattered?"  
  
"The end of the world is here. Again." Said Spike. "And it wants a one-on- one. Anya!" He yelled.  
  
Anya came running, Andrew right behind her. "A fight?" She asked eagerly.  
  
Xander stared poisonously at the two of them, and Anya wilted under his gaze. He didn't say anything, turning away. Noticing this, Spike changed his mind. "Not for you. You stay here with Andrew. Keep him safe." Said Spike.  
  
"We have cars out front." Said Xander coldly, keeping his back turned to Anya and Andrew. "Come on."  
  
The five of them descended the front steps into the night, identical scowls on their faces. As they started to pile into the mini-van Angel moved for the driver's seat. Spike cut him off.  
  
"I'll drive." He said.  
  
Angel growled, noting that Xander had already taken shotgun, but acquiesced. The pattern he'd seen in recent events left him no choice but to do it.  
  
Riley moved to argue, but Angel gave him a quick look, and he climbed into the back seat with Giles. Angel got in after him, leaving the soldier in the middle.  
  
As they sped out, Xander began shaking his head. "She's been finding people." He said.  
  
Spike shook his head. "What do you mean, finding people?" He asked.  
  
"I mean in my..." He glanced into the backseat. "I saw Oz." He said finally. "I saw her stalk Oz through New York and capture him. Then I saw her again, in South America."  
  
"How did she get there so fast?" Asked Spike.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. "I never said it was all in order, did I?"  
  
Giles leaned forward. "What are we talking about?" He asked.  
  
--  
  
Buffy woke up to an incessant dripping. She moaned, trying to roll away from the damp splattering against her face, then her eyes widened at the familiar smell.  
  
Blood.  
  
She rolled back, choking back her gag reflex. A dead body was splayed across the table in front of her, and Drusilla's head was buried in the crook between the body's shoulder and head. As she watched the insane vampire's head came up with a snap, a smile on her blood-stained lips.  
  
"Good morning." Said Drusilla.  
  
"Ah!" Said Buffy, arching backward. Pain ignited in her wrists. She was chained to the floor, she realized. She rolled sideways, alleviating the pressure on her arms and giving herself as much slack as possible.  
  
Dawn was lying beside her, fully awake. The younger, taller girl was watching Drusilla, her eyes glassy. "Dawn!" Yelled Buffy.  
  
"She's in me." Said Drusilla simply, and Buffy shuddered.  
  
"Stop it!" She yelled at the vampire.  
  
"No. No, no, no." Sing-songed Drusilla. "You were naughty. Took my bright boy away. Now it's my turn. To take away your girl. And you." She giggled. "The taste of blood is sweet, and I will teach you all about tasting it."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, testing the strength of her bonds. They were strong. Big, thick steel bands, meant to hold something about her size, and very strong. Had they been designed for her? She doubted it, but it wouldn't surprise her greatly.  
  
Drusilla stalked over to her. "I drained him first so I could have lots of blood to give you." She murmured.  
  
Buffy's stomach dropped out from under her, leaving an empty feeling. "No." She whispered.  
  
"Yes." Said Drusilla. "But first, we wait. My dark prince is coming, and he must choose one of us." She giggled. "He chose you before, but now he'll choose me."  
  
Buffy stared at Drusilla. "You're insane." She said.  
  
Drusilla nodded. "I know." She said. "Now, be in me; we must have a proper surprise for our dark prince." She giggled. "So that he can never choose right again."  
  
--  
  
Spike watched Xander drive, feeling the familiar blood lust rising. No chip, no soul, he reminded himself. He could just kill Xander, drain his blood and leave the nuisance behind forever. Buffy would never know. She would probably be dead soon anyway.  
  
He could sense the life-giving food pumping away beneath Xander's veins.  
  
He could also remember the way Xander's heart had been broken by his own stupidity when he'd left Anya at the altar. He could remember Xander's insecurities. And finally, the way Xander had allowed him into his house when he'd been crazy.  
  
And he didn't care one whit. No matter how much good Xander had ever done for him, he was a selfish, soulless beast.  
  
And now was not the time to get into that.  
  
He'd come back a hero, for his own selfish reasons, to get close to Buffy. And now it looked like he'd once again put Buffy in harms way.  
  
Well, sod it. If he was a hero, he'd care. Not before.  
  
"And, there's a clue." Said Xander.  
  
Spike stared at the bus, up on one side with smoking holes in it.  
  
He really didn't like this hero gig very much. 


	10. Chapter 10: Drusilla

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy, the great and powerful spreader of good things, owns them: I don't.  
  
--  
  
Chapter 10: Of seers and men  
  
"No!" Bellowed Spike, staring at the overturned bus that had previously held Dawn and Buffy. "No, no, no!"  
  
"We're too late." Said Xander with horror.  
  
"My God." Said Riley blankly.  
  
Giles couldn't find words to describe what he was feeling, and glanced to Angel. A muscle in the larger vampire's jaw was working.  
  
"Where is Dru now?" Asked Spike, grabbing Xander by the collar.  
  
"I don't know!" Said Xander.  
  
"No. You have visions. If you don't know, you can know!"  
  
Angel, Giles and Riley, in the back, all did a double take at the mention of the visions.  
  
"They only come when I'm asleep." Said Xander.  
  
Spike punched Xander in the head, and he slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
--  
  
The world was a pasty gray.  
  
People swam by, oblivious to the huge red demons among them. One of them sat beside Xander, patiently waiting.  
  
Xander, lacking the obliviousness of those around him, chose to play it cool. "Do you have any gray poupon?" He asked the demon.  
  
"There are no tickets." Said the demon.  
  
Xander tried to figure out the psychology behind the answer, then shrugged, stepping back, away from his body. As he did so the world tilted, and he was screaming headlong down the street.  
  
His stomach lurched, even though it wasn't there, and the rainbow swirling around him coalesced.  
  
He could see lines of something sparkly all around, pulsing lines across the ground.  
  
He could see feathery gray silent beings hovering. Their intentions were clearly malevolent. At least to him.  
  
He avoided them, swirling through the depths, trying to concentrate. He was here for a reason, wasn't he? Whatever that reason was.  
  
Time slowed, and Xander saw Drusilla. He looked up and could see how he had come to this place, and smiled. He tried to speak, to say 'of course,' but he had no mouth here.  
  
There were no words here.  
  
He came to slowly, feeling as if he were fighting his way through waves and waves of water. And perhaps a plastic sheet over his face. He struggled and struggled, forcing his eyes open.  
  
"Welcome back, mate." Said Spike.  
  
"I can't believe you hit me." Xander burbled out through numb lips.  
  
"Neither can I." Muttered Riley from the back seat.  
  
"I can." Offered Angel.  
  
"It was for the greater good." Said Spike. "Did you find Buffy?"  
  
"Y-yeah. Drusilla plans to turn her." Stammered Xander. His entire body still felt numb, sore, and a bit cold. He smacked Spike's arm as hard as he could, a light slap at best. "Can't believe you hit me." He muttered again.  
  
"Where?" Asked Spike patiently.  
  
"There's an old, really really creepy mansion about a mile and a half that way."  
  
"Which way?" Asked Spike, glancing back at him.  
  
"West." Said Xander.  
  
Spike stomped his foot on the gas. "Hang on!" He said gleefully.  
  
As the tires spun, burning rubber, the car spun around to head back the way it had come. "Easy on the tires!" Protested Xander.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Growled Spike.  
  
"I mean it!" Growled Xander right back at him. Spike glanced at him in surprise.  
  
"You're not trying to grow a spine, are you?" He asked.  
  
"I've seen into your deepest, darkest nooks and crannies. I can't be afraid of you any more." Said Xander. "If that's growing a spine, I'm guilty as charged. If you mean, am I comfortable yelling at you. . ? I've always been comfortable yelling at you."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Well, keep it up, 'sidekick.'"  
  
"I'll do that." Muttered Xander. "Cause, you know, at some point you become expendable. And then, pow! Payback."  
  
"Hey, it was all I could think of to save Buffy and Dawn!" Snarled Spike.  
  
"Sure, and a little extra thought—that's it."  
  
"You know," said Angel as they all got out of the car. "Cordelia was my Seer. She had visions from the Powers That Be, because I was a Champion." He looked at Spike in disgust. "Just something for you to think over."  
  
The front door was open, and they just walked in, Giles and Riley taking up the rear.  
  
Drusilla was waiting for them, standing over Buffy. "She's delicious." Said Drusilla, practically purring.  
  
"Get away from her!" Snapped Xander. Spike started forward.  
  
"No! Naughty!" Snapped Drusilla. She lifted Buffy. "I drank, now she drinks. That's how it works, isn't it? Then she will be my golden dark girl. And what fun we'll have, eating the world up!"  
  
"Dru, this is you and me. Forget her." Said Spike.  
  
"And the girl!" Said Drusilla. "Cut her, the world bleeds! Cut her open, let it all end!"  
  
"You. And. Me." Said Spike. "Let's just keep it simple."  
  
"Simple ended." Said Drusilla. "Now it's all horror and brimstone and complicated." She smiled when she said complicated. "Daddy tried to warn me about you, once. But I didn't believe him, because you were weak."  
  
"I was weak." Agreed Spike. "Weak like you are now. But now I'm strong."  
  
"But I'm stronger." Said Drusilla. She put Buffy down, eyeing her Sire and Spike.  
  
She shot forward, her fists whirling into action. Spike and Angel fell back under her assault, gasping and choking. Her punches hit like blows from somebody twice her size. Or like blows from Buffy.  
  
She had taken the Slayer's blood.  
  
She had the Slayer's strength.  
  
"No!" Spike said, lashing out. His sudden attack was all Spike, spinning, kicking, lashing, and striking her so hard that she screamed with pain.  
  
"You can take the Slayer's strength, love." Said Spike, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her close to him. She winced with pain. "But I've killed Slayers. And I didn't need some fancy mumbo-jumbo 'be in me' to kill them. It's all me. You forget, they all forget." He leaned in, kissing her. He broke it off suddenly. "You taste of her blood." He said. "But you'll never be as good as her. I left you for her, Dru. Because she's better than you. Brighter, purer than you."  
  
"You'll come back." Said Dru. "You can't be good forever."  
  
"Yes, I can." He hissed, morphing to game face. "Did you feed her, Dru?"  
  
"Not yet." She said petulantly.  
  
He yanked hard on her hair, snapping her neck. She collapsed to the floor bonelessly, letting out a pained squeal as she landed.  
  
"Stake her." He said to Angel, who was leaning against the wall, nursing a hurt arm.  
  
"No." Said Angel.  
  
Giles and Riley both looked ready to volunteer. Spike ignored them. "Xander. Stake her."  
  
"You could stake her." Said Xander, watching the still-living but momentarily helpless vampire on the floor.  
  
"No, I couldn't." Said Spike viciously. "Now stake her, okay?"  
  
Xander considered it, drawing a stake from his pocket. "Okay." He said, walking over to Dru. Spike closed his eyes, looking away as Xander plunged the stake into Dru's chest. As she exploded into dust Spike let out a long, slow breath. Angel simply stared.  
  
Giles looked around. "How did Drusilla ever put a plan like this together?"  
  
"Not to mention the amulet she used to suck away my soul." Growled Angel.  
  
"She sucked out Angel's soul!?" Xander's eyes almost bugged out of his skull and his grip on the stake tightened.  
  
"Don't worry, Buffy put it back." Said Spike. He walked over to Buffy and leaned down. "Dru fed off her. She's lost a lot of blood." He noted, touching her cheek. "We need to get her to the hospital."  
  
"Dawn?" Asked Angel, crouching over the teenager.  
  
"Should be fine." Said Spike. "I can't smell her blood."  
  
Angel sniffed. "Right. Let's go." He said, scooping up Dawn. "Giles, get your car ready."  
  
Riley looked around. "There's something wrong here." He muttered.  
  
"You and Xander stay here, look around." Suggested Giles. Spike picked up Buffy slowly, cradling her to his chest. "Come on. Spike, do you still have Xander's keys?"  
  
"Yes." Said Spike. "Come on."  
  
Xander looked around. "What are all the chains for?"  
  
Spike, Angel and Giles left quickly, carrying the two girls with them. Riley glanced at the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. "Somebody's been living here." He noted. "Stalking you. Drusilla was just a minion. Somebody's been...something's been planning an attack. They've just been waiting for Spike." 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy, the great and powerful spreader of good things, owns them: I don't.  
  
Chapter 11: Thrall  
  
Spike lowered Buffy onto the hospital bed. Dawn, who was awake by now, was leaning heavily on Angel. "Is she okay?" She asked, her words a bit slurred.  
  
"She'll be fine." Said Spike, his voice soothing. "Just a bit of rest, some good food. That's all big sis needs."  
  
Dawn moaned, rubbing her eyes. "I can't remember anything. First the bus was flipping over. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Said Spike.  
  
Buffy's eyes flipped open, and then closed again. None of the three noticed.  
  
Dawn shrieked as Buffy sat up, her eyes flying open. "No!" Yelled Buffy. Her eyes closed again and she collapsed backwards.  
  
Spike and Angel shared a glance. "Thrall?" Asked Angel.  
  
"Shouldn't last after Dru's death, should it?" Asked Spike.  
  
"Buffy!" Said Dawn as Buffy came up again. This time she punched Spike, sending him flying. Angel moved to restrain her and she kicked him, sending him crashing to the floor. Dawn moved back, afraid, and Buffy glanced at her.  
  
"Don't trust the vampires, Dawnie." Said Buffy in a low, rumbling voice. Then she got up and ran.  
  
Spike slowly eased himself to his feet. "What was that all about?"  
  
Dawn glanced at Spike and Angel fearfully. The pain had driven them both in their demon face, and her sister's words caused a momentary panic. She turned and run.  
  
Angel and Spike exchanged a glance. "I'll get Dawn." Said Angel.  
  
"I got Buffy."  
  
They followed.  
  
--  
  
Riley and Xander searched through the mansion several times, searching for the former occupant. There was no signs of any life there, but several signs of occupation.  
  
"I don't understand." Said Riley.  
  
"I do." Said Xander grimly. "Somebody has been planning this since before Spike escaped hell. They knew he was going to run away on them—they had to have known."  
  
Riley eyed him. "Escaped hell?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"I was there!" Said Xander. "I saw it happen! Every night..." He frowned. "I wasn't the only one."  
  
"What?" Said Riley.  
  
"Drusilla must have seen that coming too. That's why she was part of this. She's the one with the visions, with the magic powers."  
  
Riley frowned. "So somebody gave her that amulet, then?"  
  
"Or told her about it." Said Xander. "Somebody's going to a lot of trouble—why?"  
  
Riley shook his head. "Maybe you're asking the wrong questions." He offered.  
  
"What?" Said Xander.  
  
"Think about it." Said Riley. "Not the trouble they're going to. Have they been trying to kill Spike?"  
  
"Ye—no. No, they haven't." Said Xander.  
  
"Who have they been targeting?" Asked Riley.  
  
"Angel. Drusilla. Buffy. Dawn." Said Xander slowly.  
  
Riley frowned. "I don't see a pattern." He said. "Maybe—"  
  
"No, there's a pattern all right." Said Xander, rubbing his eyepatch. "They're all people connected to Spike. People they might expect him to go to. People they might expect him to help."  
  
Riley swallowed. "Spike said she took Angel's soul. Why?"  
  
"Because Angelus knows Spike very, very well." Said Xander. "They're not trying to kill him; they're trying to corrupt him."  
  
"And Buffy?"  
  
Xander eyed Drusilla. "I think we need to find Spike." He said.  
  
--  
  
Giles opened the door. "Andrew? Anya?" He called.  
  
Anya wandered into the entry way, holding a steaming mug in both hands. "Giles." She greeted him. "Andrew's been showing me the workout areas. You know, I'm not entirely sure I want to be here when dozens of young Slayers with no idea that I'm a good vampire show up."  
  
Giles forced a smile. "A good vampire?" He asked skeptically.  
  
She glowered at him. "You know what I mean." She complained.  
  
"There's no such thing as a good vampire." Said Giles.  
  
"Be that as it may." Sniffed Anya. "In my entire time as a vampire, I haven't killed a single human. Or drunk any human blood."  
  
"Then why not get a soul, to make sure?" Asked Giles.  
  
"Because it wouldn't really be me. It'd be a human in my head taking over from me." Said Anya. "I want to prove that I, a demon, can do good."  
  
Giles shook his head, sighing. "You can't expect us to trust you." He said.  
  
"Nope!" She agreed. "Did you guys get Buffy and Dawn back?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Yes, we did." Said Giles. "Xander dusted Drusilla."  
  
Anya grinned. "Doesn't that just take the cake!" She said happily. "Nice to know he's good at some things." She thought about it for a second. "Well, I mean, he's always been good at sex. But other things."  
  
Giles sighed, taking his glasses off to clean them. Yes, he hadn't missed this in the slightest. Maybe he had missed Anya, but her 'refreshing bluntness?' He could have lived forever and honestly never missed that.  
  
--  
  
Angel glared at Spike. "You lost her."  
  
"I figured, we needed to handle this first." Said Spike.  
  
"When you first came to Sunnydale, you know what I told the Scoobies? I said, 'Once he starts something he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead.' I mean, whoopee. I said you were worse than anything they'd ever faced. And you just gave up?!"  
  
"I figured out what's going on." Said Spike. "With Xander's visions."  
  
"You're a Champion of the Higher Powers?"  
  
"Yeah. All night, every night." Said Spike wearily. "I think it's another lie, maybe Dru messing with his mind."  
  
"Spike, Cordy's visions came from the Powers That Be, for me. She was my Seer. They even made her part Demon for the job! A Champion needs a Seer." Said Angel seriously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That medallion you wore. It was for a Champion, wasn't it?" Asked Angel.  
  
"I suppose." Said Spike warily.  
  
"You are a Champion, Spike. Xander is your Seer." Said Angel seriously.  
  
Spike laugh raucously.  
  
"No bloody way! Even when we were working together to save Buffy, we didn't get along. And he's arrogant, hates demons,--"  
  
"Cordelia." Said Angel seriously. "She was a shallow, self-centered person who hated me. But she became my Seer. It changed her, for the better, I think."  
  
"Forget it! I'm no Champion! I was supposed to be in Hell!" Snarled Spike.  
  
"But the Powers That Be broke you out." Said Angel. "Don't you see the pattern, Spike?" He glared at Dawn. "You tell him."  
  
"I'm saying nothing." Said Dawn stubbornly. "She said not to trust you."  
  
"Eh, bit." Said Spike diffidently. "Help us settle the argument, will you? Tell him there's no way I could be a Champion. I mean, come on, your sis said not to trust me! That's a powerful indictment."  
  
"She said not to trust me too, and I AM a Champion." Said Angel.  
  
"Okay, but I don't have a soul." Pointed out Spike.  
  
"You were the one telling us you're a good person without a soul." Said Angel.  
  
"Sod it, Angel, I am not a champion!" Sputtered Spike.  
  
Dawn shook her head stubbornly. "Not talking, not talking, not talking." She muttered.  
  
"Shut up, Bit!" Said Spike harshly. "Can't you see we're fighting, here?"  
  
Her jaw dropped. "You told me to shut up!" She said, shocked.  
  
"Hey, soulless, okay!" He snapped. "No conscience, right?"  
  
"But I'm your friend!" She wailed.  
  
"You said you'd light me on fire!" He growled.  
  
"But that was after Buffy! Over Buffy! That was different!" She wailed again.  
  
"Oh, lighten up! I thought you weren't talking!" Said Spike savagely.  
  
"D-didn't our friendship mean anything to you?"  
  
"Yeah, it did, but it's over, so boo-hoo! No use crying over spilt milk, bit."  
  
She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "I never stopped being your friend. There were just other things going on that were more important."  
  
"You threatened to kill me!"  
  
"I was upset!" She shrieked. "I, I cried for you, when you died! We mourned you, you big jerk!"  
  
Spike's jaw ticked, and he frowned at her. "No, you mourned William." He said flatly.  
  
Buffy, who'd snuck into the room without being noticed, thanks to the rather noisy fight going on, slammed a fist into Angel, sending him flying across the room to crash into the wall, slumping to the floor.  
  
"Run, Dawn." She commanded.  
  
Dawn hesitated, but then Spike growled, and she changed her mind.  
  
"Buffy!" Said Spike, assuming a defensive position.  
  
"Oh, cut that out." She said. "I just wanted to get rid of the bystanders." She grabbed him by the front of his leather duster and pulled him closer, kissing him. He pulled back.  
  
"Not that that wasn't mindblowing, but what's going on?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Well, like Dawnie was saying, we mourned. I missed. I wanted. I have."  
  
She went for another kiss. Spike shook his head. "Prove you're in your right mind."  
  
She pouted. "No."  
  
"Oh," he hesitated, unsure whether that meant she was in her right mind or not. "Let's figure this mess out."  
  
"And gratitude." She added. "You saved me from Dru. She nearly had us, then you saved the world."  
  
He smiled. "That was a bit brilliant of me, wasn't it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She smiled. "So, make with the kisses."  
  
He hesitated, then dove in for a quick kiss.  
  
--  
  
Xander and Riley slammed through the door, entering the big mansion. Anya and Giles were standing in the front room, talking.  
  
"Where's Spike?" Asked Xander.  
  
"At the hospital, with Buffy." Said Giles.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. "We went right by them on the way here!" He said, turning around and running back out.  
  
Anya frowned, and ran after him, racing by Riley. "What's going on?"  
  
"We think that a higher power may be trying to corrupt Spike." Said Xander.  
  
--  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike suddenly, ending the kiss. She took a deep breath. "Something's wrong." She said.  
  
"Well, you're a bit bonkers. But that's all right with me." Said Spike, shaking his head to try to clear it.  
  
"It's Angel." Confessed Buffy "He's been faking it. He's really Angelus."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"That amulet Dru had? Smashing it didn't restore his soul."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Angelus couldn't fake it this long."  
  
"Hasn't he said anything a bit off? Tried to appoint you champion, or some foolish thing?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Well, yeah, he did." Admitted Spike.  
  
"Well, there you go!" Said Buffy.  
  
"Oh, right." Said Spike. He glanced around. "Now what?"  
  
"We need to stake Angel. But...I'm still weak. I can't take him." Said Buffy. A worried look passed over her face. "You need to do it. Before he wakes up. Now that he knows I know, he'll try to kill me."  
  
A protective impulse suddenly flared in Spike. "Bloody hell."  
  
"Stake him!" Urged Buffy, handing Spike a stake. He advanced on the fallen Angel.  
  
"Won't work." Moaned Angel.  
  
"Course it will, stupid. It's a stake." Said Spike. "Poof."  
  
"No, not that." Said Angel, irritated. "If you stake me out of good intentions, then the intentions nullify the crime. Therefore, Buffy's plan won't work."  
  
"What?" Said Spike.  
  
Buffy darted forward. "He's trying to distract us!" She growled. She launched herself at Angel, punching him unconscious. She glanced back at Spike. "Uh, I'm stronger than I thought. Quick, let's tie him back up."  
  
--  
  
Xander stopped the car in the parking lot, and looked around. "See anybody?" He asked.  
  
"Nobody." Said Anya.  
  
"Good." Said Xander, getting out. "Riley, you cover the back."  
  
Riley snatched his radio off his belt. "We have a situation at the Cleveland hospital." He said. "That's right, the one on the hill. I need a team outfitted with tasers. Human. Uh-huh." He jogged around the back.  
  
Anya stalked forward, sniffing. "So, what's the theory?"  
  
"Currently? That Buffy or Dawn might not be in their right minds." Said Xander.  
  
"Let's go." Said Anya.  
  
"Right. Go. Back to Spikeland." Said Xander unhappily. "To save his unhappy hide."  
  
Angel came out the front door, holding Dawn. "Spike's gone." He reported. "And Buffy's apparently under some kind of thrall."  
  
"Shouldn't that end when Drusilla died?" Asked Xander, annoyed.  
  
"You'd think so." Said Angel, unhappy.  
  
--  
  
Buffy pointed at the storefront. "That's pretty." She noted. Spike nodded. "I like it. But I'll never be able to pay for it." She watched him hopefully.  
  
"S' just as well, pet. That's not exactly what you want to be wearing in a fight." He replied.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud" She yelled, going for her stake. "Enough with the hard way, already! Let's do this the easy way!" She adopted an offensive stance.  
  
"I wondered when you'd drop it and get to business." He replied, not shifting his stance.  
  
"You knew?!" She demanded.  
  
"About the time you hit Angel." He replied. "I could smell Angel's soul on him. Trying to tell me it wasn't there, that was just...pathetic."  
  
"Why were you playing along?" Asked Buffy, puzzled.  
  
"Been hoping you'd explain the master plan." Said Spike. "And you've done a job of that, haven't you? Angel had you pegged back at the hospital. You're trying to get me to do something wrong, get me off the straight and narrow."  
  
"Give the vampire a prize!" She growled, charging forward.  
  
He disarmed her easily. "Still weak from bloodloss? Aw. Too bad." He punched her in the face. "Now, just how to get this to wear off?" He asked her body as she collapsed to the ground. "Ask the Watcher, of course." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
-–  
  
Giles watched Spike carry Buffy to the front door with a feeling of dread. "Just like Sunnydale." He muttered. "Come in Spike."  
  
"Thanks, but I've already been invited in once." Said Spike, entering. "Now, let's talk, shall we? About Buffy being under thrall still, or something."  
  
"Yes, let's." Sighed Giles. "Let's try the old thrall trick first, shall we? Put her under thrall, see what happens." Giles waited a beat. "I mean, you should put her under your thrall, and see if that breaks out the last thrall."  
  
"Uh, no." Said Spike.  
  
"Why not?" Snapped Giles.  
  
"I can't." Said Spike. "I mean, I never learned how. That's something ponces do."  
  
"Spike!" Said Giles, exasperated. "A vampire without a soul, without thrall, without anything!"  
  
"Well, besides the ability to bite you if you keep carrying on instead of helping Buffy." Said Spike. "Now, come on, let's do this."  
  
"Put her on the sofa, there." Said Giles, sweeping the game controllers off the sofa. "Let's wake her up."  
  
"Might want to tie her up first." Said Spike.  
  
Anya, Xander, Angel, Riley and Dawn burst in the front door. "Giles!" Yelled Xander. "Buffy is, uh, trying to . . ."  
  
"Kill Spike?" Suggested Spike. "Great timing, by the way."  
  
"Spike." Said Angel sourly. "Good work."  
  
"Uh, yeah." Said Xander, even more upset than Angel had been by the sight of Spike being the hero.  
  
"Angel, go talk to Xander about Seers and Champions." Said Spike sourly. "Gah!" He turns away. "I have a sour taste in my mouth now." He noted.  
  
Angel chuckled. "Look on the bright side. I fell in love with my seer, lost my soul over her once, had my son fall for her, had him get her pregnant, and had the baby try to enslave the world. No chance of that with your seer."  
  
"What?" Said Xander.  
  
"Ew!" Said Spike. "You're twisted, old man!"  
  
"Xander, why don't we talk about these visions." Said Angel, putting a hand around the younger mans shoulders.  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
As they left Spike turned on Giles. "Well?"  
  
"Well, now she's tied up." Said Giles. "Try waking her."  
  
Spike nudged her. "Up and at em, pet."  
  
"Uhhh—Spike?" She moaned.  
  
"That's the one!" Said Spike.  
  
"Ew!" She yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?! What?! Have you been kissing me while I was unconscious?" Spike's eyes widened. "What, you thought I wouldn't taste the cigarettes?"  
  
Giles coughed sternly, glaring at Spike.  
  
"No! No!" Said Spike. "She kissed me while under thrall!"  
  
Buffy leaned back, thinking. Suddenly her eyes widened. "The Master!" She said.  
  
"What?" Said Spike, tense suddenly.  
  
"The Master!" She repeated, insistently.  
  
"The Master?" Asked Anya. "Wasn't that the vampire who kept yelling at you, Spike?"  
  
Spike nodded reluctantly. "I remember." He said.  
  
"He's back." Said Buffy.  
  
"I thought you said nobody else was getting out the way you got out?" Demanded Giles, turning on Spike.  
  
Spike glared at him. "He must have left before us." He said unhappily. "Remember when you brought Buffy back from the dead—?" Giles nodded. "Remember there being, uh, side effects?"  
  
"And your side effect just happens to be your great-great-grand-Sire?" Asked Giles sarcastically.  
  
Spike frowned. "And the family gets even more complicated." He complained. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
"I don't believe it." Said Xander. He could feel a pulsing headache building up, most of the pain centered around his missing eye, which was the worst kind of pain, since if he started rubbing or poking it, he knew from experience that it would just get worse.  
  
"Believe." Said Angel.  
  
"Hey, back off, dead-boy!" Snarled Xander. "I'm the zeppo, okay? I'm used to being the normal one. All this about visions and seeing the future and the present, it's all new to me. And this bond with Spike I'm supposed to have, that's even worse. I can't stand him! I can't stand you! I can't stand vampires in general, and now I'm stuck with three of them!"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Just two. I'm heading back to LA. I have to check up on things. My Seer's in a coma. And. . .yeah, there's a lot of stuff I need to check on."  
  
"Well. Go." Said Xander. "Your presence isn't filling me with joy."  
  
--  
  
"Giles, PLEASE untie me!" Wailed Buffy.  
  
"No." Said Giles firmly. "Not till we can be sure all traces of the thrall you were under are now gone."  
  
"Giles, I'm fine!" Pled Buffy.  
  
"No, you're not." He insisted. "If the Master placed you under thrall, then you could be yourself but laboring under some sort of post-hypnotic suggestion."  
  
"Ah!" Said Spike. "Good point, Rupes!"  
  
"Don't call me Rupes." Said Giles.  
  
"Sure." Said Spike. "So, now what?"  
  
"Research!" Said Giles. "We've got to find some way to make sure she isn't under some sort of thrall."  
  
"Well, on the bright side." Said Buffy cheerfully. "I can't research, cause I'm tied up."  
  
"I need to talk to the Bit first." Said Spike.  
  
"Yes." Said Giles absently. "Where's Anya? She's good at research."  
  
"Andrew took her shopping for more blood." Said Spike. "Captain Cardboard took off, and the Great Forehead took the Carpenter somewhere to talk him into believing in Seers."  
  
"I don't even want to know what you call me." Said Giles with a sigh.  
  
--  
  
Dawn glared at Spike as he entered the living room. He glared back. "I thought you hated me." He said shortly.  
  
"Hah!" She said, turning.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who stopped coming to see me, now am I?" Asked Spike. "You got big sis back, and you forgot all about me!"  
  
"Hey!" Said Dawn. "That's not fair! I got big sis back, and you forgot all about me! You were only after her anyway!"  
  
"Not true." Said Spike. "Whaddaya think, I was welcome at Casa Summers? You two shut me right out, you did. And did you come looking to see me? Not once!"  
  
"I did too!" Snapped Dawn. "Well, I didn't, but I would have! I mean, she had me all locked up at home!"  
  
"But you had time to steal?" Asked Spike. "Come on, bit."  
  
"Stop calling me bit!" Snarled Dawn.  
  
"Okay, Dawn." Said Spike calmly. "What? You want an apology? Fine. I was selfish. You want contrition? Can't help you, don't have a soul. You want a friendship?" He leaned closer. "I'm a monster, Dawn. The kind of thing your parents warn you about. I kill to live. That's what I am. The fact that I'm on some redemption trip won't stop that, not now. Not ever. By nature I'm evil. I have no soul. Better for you to just forget about me."  
  
--  
  
Xander considered the sky above him as it lightened, the sun coming up.  
  
It had been a wild night. He'd even staked a master vampire, Drusilla—something he'd be telling everybody about for years to come. Oh, yes. The Zeppo had finished off Spike's Sire.  
  
Never mind that Spike had all but finished her first. That bit of information was strictly extraneous.  
  
Spike was back, without a soul, and with a mystical connection to Xander. Talk about life kicking you when you were already down.  
  
Bad enough that Spike and Anya had come back from hell as vampires. Bad enough both had come back soulless.  
  
No, they just had tighten the screws.  
  
What was he supposed to feel? He was pretty sure that it wasn't supposed to be this mix of sadness and desperate longing. Just seeing Anya again was pretty bad. Yeah, sure, they'd settled matters—but that had only taken the edge off. It hadn't taken away any of the love he felt for her.  
  
And she didn't have a soul. He was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to love her any more now. Wasn't this the exact thing he'd been trying to tell Buffy to avoid? Loving a soulless thing?  
  
He really didn't want to follow this line of thought to its logical conclusion.  
  
Now Spike was back too. And that was just salt on the wound, really. He hated Spike, but that hatred paled next to everything he felt towards Anya.  
  
Spike's Seer. What a horrible job that sounded like.  
  
But here he was.  
  
The worst part was the niggling little part of him that enjoyed it. That was the worst. He'd gotten Anya killed, gotten her sent to hell. And for that he got—what?  
  
A chance to be Spike's spiritual guide?  
  
--  
  
"Any headway, Rupes?" Asked Spike, rejoining the Watcher and Slayer.  
  
Giles glanced up. Buffy just looked away.  
  
"No, nothing." Said Giles.  
  
"Could you give us a minute?" Asked Spike.  
  
Giles looked at them both uneasily. "I'll be right outside." He said finally, moving out the door.  
  
Buffy turned her head, watching Spike. "What?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"I just thought we should talk." Said Spike, sitting down opposite her. "Clear some things up."  
  
"You don't have a soul." Said Buffy firmly. "This conversation is an exercise in selfishness."  
  
"It is." He admitted. "I do want you, but I know that's not possible any more—you didn't even accept me with a soul. There's no way you'll accept me without one. No, I just don't want to get hurt—hurt like I was when you kissed me while under thrall."  
  
Buffy flushed. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"I know." Said Spike. "And I know there's no chance at all—I know. I'll be taking off soon, going wherever I can fight the good fight." He snorted, shaking his head. "You hear me? Fighting the good fight. Since when am I the hero?"  
  
"Since you got a soul." Said Buffy.  
  
Spike snorted. "The soul had nothing to do with it!" He snapped.  
  
"No." Said Buffy. "But going to get one—trying to do what you thought was necessary—that means something." She sighed. "And I really wish it had been enough, because without a soul—I can accept that Spike, the Spike I knew, can try to change—but you're a vampire. It isn't even like Angel. I could pretend it was all normal, because of his soul. This is different, and there's no pretending."  
  
Spike smiled. "Good." He said. "I'd hate to be like him in any way."  
  
Buffy nodded. "So we're agreed." She said wistfully.  
  
"Yeah." Said Spike. "I'll be getting out of here as soon as we take care of the Master."  
  
--  
  
Xander found Spike sleeping on the floor. "Hey." He said, nudging the vampire with his foot. "Up and at em."  
  
"It's the middle of the day!" Groaned Spike. "Just let me rest in peace!"  
  
"I wanna talk." Said Xander, sitting next to the vampire.  
  
Spike opened his eyes, glaring at the human he hated so much. "What about?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Hell. Anya. You. Seers. The Master. Little bit of everything."  
  
Spike rolled over. "And there's nobody else to talk to?"  
  
"Talked to Angel. No joy. I hate you so bad you would not believe it."  
  
"I hate you worse." Muttered Spike.  
  
--  
  
Giles turned and faced Buffy. "All right, I've found an interesting one."  
  
"Surprise me." She moaned.  
  
"We'll need a goat, some chalk, and a bowl." Said Giles.  
  
"GILES!" Screamed Buffy. "I want to be untied NOW!"  
  
"Now, do stop that." Reproved Giles. "This is a simple exorcism. It will free you from outside influence. If you aren't possessed, there'll be no ill effects."  
  
There was a knocking at the door. "Come in!" Said Giles, picking up a chain.  
  
"Hello!" Said Willow cheerfully. "Aagh! What on earth?!"  
  
"Oh, uh," stuttered the Watcher, turning to face the witch. She took in the sight slowly.  
  
Buffy, tied to a chair. Very firmly tied, with ropes and chains. The Watcher standing there with a book in his hands.  
  
"Tell me, please, that this is not some bondage thing." Said Willow.  
  
"Wills! Agh!" Screamed Buffy. She blushed, something she hadn't done a lot of since taking up with Spike years ago. She'd thought that after Spike there was nothing left to blush about. Leave it to Willow to prove her wrong.  
  
"Er, uh, Buffy was under thrall." Said Giles. "And we need some help determining just how much—"  
  
Willow's eyes flared red, and she pointed at Buffy's head. A black cloud shot from her finger, striking Buffy between the eyes. Buffy made a muffled gagging sound, then the cloud came back, dissipating on Willow's finger.  
  
"I don't see anything." Said Willow with a frown.  
  
"Of course!" Said Giles, frantically setting to work on the knots.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Bored now." She said, flexed, and the chains and rope exploded.  
  
"Buffy!" Said Giles.  
  
"What, you think I was going to tell you I was all but free? You do know there are soulless vampires in the house, right?" Asked Buffy.  
  
–-  
  
"I wonder if there's a way out." Mused Xander.  
  
"A way out of being my Seer, you mean." Said Spike.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Spike sneered at the other man, a flash of hatred crossing his face. The angular shadows shifted with his sneer, creating a nightmarish face, even though he hadn't gone into his demon face yet. "Angel told me there wasn't a way out."  
  
"Hah!" Snorted Xander. "What does Angel know?"  
  
"Good point." Ceded Spike.  
  
–-  
  
Buffy knocked on Dawn's door. "Dawnie? Are you in there?"  
  
"Yeah." Sniffed Dawn.  
  
"Dinner's ready, and there's gonna be a big Scooby meeting afterward." Said Buffy.  
  
"Great." Sniffled Dawn.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Buffy let herself in. Dawn was sitting at the head of her bed, her back against the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest. Her face was pressed against her knees, with her hair down over her legs.  
  
Buffy sat down at the end of the bed. "Spike talked to you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's really bad at that sort of thing." Confided Buffy.  
  
"He was right." Said Dawn. "I was a terrible friend."  
  
"So was he, Dawnie. He was evil." Said Buffy.  
  
"But he got a soul! He did good!" Said Dawn.  
  
"That was later." Said Buffy. "People change, Dawn. Its just a fact. He made some good choices, and he's a better person now. Even without the soul."  
  
Dawn hiccuped. "It still hurts." She muttered.  
  
"It'll be okay, Dawnie." Said Buffy. "He's back. You have time to make up for it now. You can do better this time."  
  
"And you?" Asked Dawn, lowering her knees. "Are you going to do better?"  
  
Buffy thought about it. "I never loved him." She said flatly. "You know that, Dawn. I never loved him. Not for a minute. He knew that, right to the end. In a way, he made up for that, loving me so much that it didn't matter. But I never loved him, Dawnie."  
  
Dawn nodded. "I know." She said. She raised her head, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "So, now what?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "We go on fighting demons, I guess. And whatever happens, happens."  
  
--  
  
"As official holder of Buffy's old sneaker, I call this Scooby meeting to order." Said Willow seriously. Anya's hand shot up. "Yes?" Said Willow.  
  
"What's with the sneaker?" Asked Anya.  
  
"Oh, it's uh, sort of a mallet. The person with the sneaker keeps the meeting in order." Said Willow, flustered.  
  
Anya thought for a second. "So, you had a wild meeting and she started pounding the table with her shoe, and it became a tradition?"  
  
"Moving on to business!" Said Willow quickly, looking around the room. "We only have a half-force of Slayer's today. Faith's Slayers aren't back yet. And please welcome the Watcher, Giles."  
  
"One Watcher, three hundred and forty-two Slayer's on roster. You do the math." Whisper Giles to Anya.  
  
"And," said Willow, in a slightly louder voice, "please call your attention to item one on the agenda. Spike the vampire and Anya the vampire. Two more good vampires on the do-not-stake list, which now consists of three vampires." There were groans around the large amphitheater. "Item two! Xander is now a Seer of some sort, linked to Spike. So he'll no longer be training Slayer's in the fine art of combat."  
  
"Punching bag?" Mouthed Anya. Giles nodded emphatically. There was another series of groans around the room.  
  
"Item three..." Willow trailed off.  
  
Some of the Slayers had met Spike while they were Potentials, hiding out in Buffy's basement. Everybody had met Xander, and learned to fear the entirely powerless man who wore the long leather duster.  
  
Not many had realized that it was Spike's duster.  
  
Even without the duster, Xander carried himself with the aura of somebody none of the Slayers wanted to mess with. Even if they could all break him in half with their bare hands.  
  
It wasn't so much a dangerous aura as simply a chaotic one, something Giles and Andrew had noticed. He hadn't been drinking so much these days, but everyone knew that he was skating close to the edge. Hanging out with demons.  
  
It wasn't the fear you felt in the presence of something dangerous. It was the nervous fear that came when you saw a friend falling apart and dying in front of you and didn't know what to do about it. The kind of fear that came from seeing somebody tearing themselves to pieces in front of you.  
  
Now he entered the large room shoulder to shoulder with Spike. Spike wore the duster, and the way he walked alone was enough to put the Slayers on edge. Some instinct told them all that this vampire was dangerous.  
  
The look he gave them all, a flat, appraising look, told them that he was very dangerous.  
  
Xander's face, usually a study in dark emotions, despair and grief, seemed today to have a hint of mischief in it, something that threw the few Slayers who had come back off their stride.  
  
They sat down in the back, alone. "I could get used to that." Xander admitted, trying not to look at Anya.  
  
"Item three!" Said Willow forcefully. "We now have reason to believe that a dangerous vampire, the Master, of the Aurelius line, has returned from the dead." 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
--  
  
Long after the hall had emptied of all the others, Spike and Xander sat alone in the back talking.  
  
"There's something fairly sinister about the idea of a soulless vampire as a Champion." Muttered Xander.  
  
Spike glanced at him, remaining silent.  
  
"I mean, think about it. What is a soul?"  
  
"Another person." Said Spike. "Not me."  
  
"That's just it!" Said Xander. "You, you were a badguy! You came to Sunnydale originally to kill Buffy, remember?"  
  
"I came to heal Dru." Said Spike. "The rest was just fun."  
  
"See?! See?! Killing Buffy was fun! Do you hear yourself?" Said Xander frantically.  
  
"Don't presume anything." Growled Spike. "It's my nature, isn't it? And I've been fighting. Not then, and certainly not when they put that chip in my head. But when I started to love the Slayer, every step after that was a fight against my nature. A battle to become better than that. Even with the soul—William was no help at all with that battle! I had to fight past his whining and his tears even to be useful. I thought it was over and done when I made my sacrifice. And then it turned out to be for nothing, since the bloody soul took all the credit."  
  
"Anya made sacrifices too." Said Xander grimly. "If there was any justice, she would never have gone to hell."  
  
Spike glared at Xander. "And it was justice that I went to hell? I went to hell on a technicality!" The slow, lazy words were punctuated by the slow rise of his voice.  
  
Xander glanced back at Spike, his face blank. "You don't think you deserved hell, then." He observed.  
  
Spike thought about it for a moment. "I guess not." He said dubiously, considering the ramifications of that..  
  
"But you did. You very much did. You think a few lives saved, an apocalypse or two averted, and you're forgiven years of slaughters and killings? Please." Said Xander. "And if I'm honest, Anya deserved it too."  
  
"But we both tried! And are still trying!" Said Spike, exasperated. "Maybe we can't atone, but we are doing good!"  
  
Xander snorted. "And because you're trying, you get a get-out-of-jail free card? I don't think so."  
  
"What?" Said Spike, surprised.  
  
"Think about it. You said yourself William was useless. How did he help you? A nudge from a higher power. And equipped with your very own Seer! The Powers That Be netted themselves a Champion, didn't they? And what's the reward?"  
  
Spike frowned. "I don't think it works that way."  
  
"Of course it does!" Said Xander, frowning. "The Master was trying to turn you to the dark side of the Force. Why?"  
  
"Because Angel's Seer is in a coma." Said Spike, starting to understand. "And he's working with an unbelievably evil law firm." He shook his head. "So the PTB called in the bench warmers? Why?"  
  
"Maybe because the Master has been angling for an out for a while, and they need something to stop him." Said Xander seriously.  
  
"No. The PTB have Slayers!" Said Spike. "A whole army of Slayers!"  
  
Xander nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay..."  
  
"No." Said Spike, shifting suddenly in his seat, anger clouding his face. "They can't control the Slayers any more. Because they lost the Watchers!"  
  
"What?" Said Xander.  
  
"The Slayers aren't theirs to control any more." Said Spike. "That's why. They have nobody under their direct control."  
  
"Which means they needed a Champion they can control directly." Said Xander. "But I only get the visions when asleep..."  
  
Something Angel had said niggled at Spike. It was like a spider in his brain, trying to tell him something, but he couldn't quite remember. It sat at the back of his mind, trying to make him remember.  
  
Xander sighed, rubbing his face. "We should just stop letting demons in here. That would fix things up."  
  
Spike snapped his fingers, his eyes blazing a bright amber suddenly. "Demon!" He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cordelia was part demon!" Said Spike.  
  
Xander considered that. "So?"  
  
"The visions have changed you." Said Spike. "They've made you something else. Maybe not part demon, but..."  
  
"But you aren't the only one the PTB screwed with." Sneered Xander. "So now you're the hero."  
  
Spike looked at the floor angrily. "I was a Champion before." He said. "Sod the soul, it was ME!"  
  
Xander sighed. "Right."  
  
Dawn entered the room behind them. "Hey, you guys are still here?" She said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Platelet." Said Spike. "Plotting our next move."  
  
She thought about it a second. "You know, seeing you two talking peacefully like this...I can practically hear the space-time continuum screaming pain."  
  
Xander snorted. "Peacefully this is not, Dawn."  
  
She smiled. "It's nice to have you back, Xander."  
  
He blanched. "You are in no way implying that I'm doing any better because this monster came back, are you?"  
  
Dawn took half a step back, surprised at his reaction. "Uh, no. But you came to a Slayer meeting again. And you're..."  
  
"Not staggering around in a half-dead haze?" Suggested Xander. "Yeah, big surprise."  
  
"I thought it was Anya." Admitted Dawn.  
  
Xander shook his head, looking away. "She's a demon, Dawnie. One of the bad guys." He eyed Spike. "Like you, chipless."  
  
Spike grinned. "Look, neither of us have killed since we came back. Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?"  
  
"Eventually, you'll break." Promised Xander.  
  
"Not bloody likely." Grunted Spike. "We're over the worst of it now. We may be monsters, but we're not that bad!"  
  
--  
  
Giles was reading a book when he sensed a presence. He looked over his shoulder, surprised to see the Master there. "Oh, dear." He said quietly.  
  
The Master shimmered in the tight air inside the library, moving closer without actually moving at all. He left a faint blue glow behind him. "The planets aren't in alignment." He said sourly.  
  
Giles dropped the book, backing up. "You're not all here." He deduced.  
  
The Master shook his head. "No. I'm reduced to acting through proxies. Long-distance bloodshed."  
  
"It was Spike, wasn't it?" Asked Giles. "His return from hell."  
  
"No." Said the Master. "On the contrary, it was quite the opposite. When I escaped from hell it freed the Powers to appoint a new Champion, and a new Seer."  
  
"And you thought to steal Spike from them." Said Giles, backing towards the library door.  
  
It slammed shut behind him.  
  
"Spike is one of us. He bears no soul, as soiled dear Angelus." Snarled the Master. "I thought to reclaim him. However, beyond all logic, beyond all reason, he remains a White Hat, a hero." He spat the last word. "One of yours. So it seems only fitting..."  
  
He reached out one blue, wispy hand for Giles.  
  
Giles reacted with speed that was reminiscent more of Ripper, the youth he had been. Ripper had been a scoundrel. No, worse than that.  
  
Ripper had not been a White Hat.  
  
Giles ducked to the side, slamming a fist into the ghoul.  
  
Unfortunately, he had reacted from instinct, not from reason. He knew before his fist cleaved through the Master that the vampire was ethereal, insubstantial.  
  
Untouchable.  
  
He staggered forward, right into the Master.  
  
In a flash of blue light, the Master was gone.  
  
Giles stumbled to his knees, gasping for breath in ragged breaths. Behind him the library door creaked as it opened.  
  
"Giles?" Said Anya.  
  
For a second the Watcher was silent. "Yes?" He said then, turning to face the vampire.  
  
"We're back with the blood." She said. "Andrew said you'd be up here. You're on the floor, you know, and it looks horribly dusty."  
  
"Yes, I was just...resting." He said. "I was searching for some record of ...well, of anything." He smiled. "Because I am quite clueless as to what is happening."  
  
"Would you like help?"  
  
There was a momentary flash of blue in the whites of his eyes. Then he stood, turning to face her. "Yes, yes, I believe I would." 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
--  
  
Spike considered Xander where the boy was lying on his bed, snoring softly.  
  
The only emotion he could work up was bloodlust. Even the burning embers of his hatred for the man had died down at the moment. The bitterness he had always felt for the boy's easy place in Buffy's life had died down as the boy's place had slipped tenuously away.  
  
He couldn't even feel disdain for the human any longer.  
  
The bloodlust was all that was left.  
  
He didn't feel sympathy, he reminded himself angrily. He was a soulless animal. That was a pure, good emotion. It was one he didn't feel.  
  
A pure, selfless vampire didn't exist.  
  
A good vampire wasn't supposed to exist.  
  
But that was the funny thing about free will. It was free. Even for a selfish demon. He'd had a lot of opportunities to hurt Dawn the way he'd constantly hurt Xander. Before the soul, after the soul.  
  
He could have destroyed her.  
  
But he hadn't. He'd saved her many a time. He'd tried to rationalize it before, explaining it away as just being for Buffy. But the truth was that he wouldn't have hurt her.  
  
If he was honest with himself, it had been Dawn that had redeemed him, not Buffy. He preferred the line about Buffy anyway; it was more poetic. The love of a good woman, and all that.  
  
Except that she had never loved him. He'd thought it could be remedied with a soul.  
  
It hadn't been. She hadn't loved him then, either.  
  
Now he was stuck in this awful purgatory of life. Bad things happened, and all he could do is fight on futilely, stuck in some macabre dance of death with evil.  
  
A good vampire.  
  
His mouth twisted into a sneer. If anybody else had pulled a line like that on him, he would have laughed out loud. That sort of thing was impossible, and unreachable.  
  
And not only was he doing it, but he'd pulled Anya in along with him.  
  
He stared at Xander. The sweet, hot blood flowed just beneath the surface of the boy's skin. A feast flowed, compelling him to drink.  
  
And he didn't, for no other reason than the knowledge that doing so would begin his slippery end-run into evil again. A move that would put him against the people he called his friends.  
  
Free will. How laughable.  
  
He left the room, disgusted.  
  
There were other demons that were 'good.' What was the difference between them and vampires? Why were vampires automatically bad?  
  
"It's the blood." Said Anya from behind him.  
  
Spike flinched, surprised. "What?" He said.  
  
"Vampires are bad because they need human blood to live." She said.  
  
He must have said something out loud, he realized belatedly. Had he been so lost in thought that Anya could sneak up on him? Or was she getting better at using her new vampiric stealth and grace?  
  
"How does that make us bad, pet?" He asked, calming himself.  
  
"We prey on them." Said Anya. "Every time you kill to eat, you break down some of yourself. You destroy a little bit of whatever shred of decency you had left. If you make it through a month, there's nothing good in you left. It's been battered, destroyed, because of your body's needs. A need for blood."  
  
Spike frowned, not understanding for a moment. "Humans kill to eat too." He said dubiously.  
  
"There, you see?" She asked. "You compared humans to animals. That's what it does. You get used to thinking of them as animals, since you prey on them. You think of them as nothing but food. That chip was the best thing that could have happened to you. Because you couldn't feed, that part of you that knew what you were doing was wrong had a chance to build, to work. Vampires aren't born without conscience. They're born hungry. It's that first feeding that breaks down the walls. Haven't you ever seen a fledgling that resisted feeding?"  
  
"Yes." Said Spike. "Lots of them. That first kill is always the hardest. That's when you need a Sire the most." He frowned, acknowledging the truth in what she said. "Where does that leave us?"  
  
"So long as we don't feed on humans, we can be good." She replied. "So long as we don't lose touch with humans, start thinking of them as prey."  
  
Spike growled. "I always think of them as prey. Happy meals on legs."  
  
"But you haven't fed since we got back." Pointed out Anya.  
  
"No, I haven't." Said Spike.  
  
The two vampires stood in the dark room, and Spike waited for Anya to continue the line of thought. But she was watching Xander sleep through the open door.  
  
"Best to forget him." Advised Spike.  
  
"I can't." Said Anya. "I mean, I'm not mad at him any more. I'm not in love with him any more. But...I can't."  
  
--  
  
It was nearly dawn when the two Jeeps pulled up in front of the mansion. The dark haired Slayer got out first, looking around. "Feel those tinglies?" She asked.  
  
Half a dozen Slayers fell in behind her. "Yeah." Said one of them. "I feel it."  
  
"Anyone else?" Asked Faith.  
  
Most of them shook their hands. One Slayer rubbed the back of her neck uncertainly.  
  
"There are vampires in the house." Said Faith.  
  
"Should we wait for S-2 and S-3?" Asked one girl uncertainly.  
  
"Can't be more than a few." Said Faith. "Odds are it's Angel, anyway. Come on."  
  
They moved into the house stealthily, stakes appearing out of nowhere. Their class on stake concealment had been one of the first requirements for field work, something that Buffy had insisted upon.  
  
It had been Andrew's idea to form up into teams.  
  
Faith didn't know how she had been corralled into the role of field leader. It probably had something to do with Robin, who was currently in Africa with S-4, trying to figure out just why they'd received a false alarm.  
  
He was very good at getting Faith to do what he wanted.  
  
They were going to have a long discussion about that one of these days.  
  
Faith led the way, nearly knocking Dawn down.  
  
"Hi, guys." Dawn said sleepily. "Spike and Anya."  
  
Faith held a hand up, halting the Slayers behind her. "Spike and Anya? Aren't they dead?"  
  
"Yes." Said Spike, from the kitchen beyond Dawn.  
  
Faith relaxed, sliding her stake into her waistband. "All right, girls, stand down."  
  
"Um, vampires?" Asked one Slayer uncertainly. She was a newer Slayer, one they'd picked up a month ago.  
  
"It's all right." Said Faith. "Another lot of good vampires."  
  
"Like Angel?" Asked the Slayer. The other Slayers were already moving off to their rooms.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, we debrief at noon! Don't sleep too long!" Said Faith.  
  
Spike moved forward. "I take it that the big Ascension was a big flop." He said.  
  
"Yeah." Said Faith.  
  
"Thought so." Said Xander, coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "Way too convenient."  
  
Giles came down the stairs behind him, walking in the too-cautious manner of a person who was still asleep. "Oh, the Slayers returned from Africa." He said blankly.  
  
"Yeah, Rupes." Said Spike.  
  
"Don't call me Rupes." Said Giles, reaching the bottom of the stairs and putting a hand on Xander's shoulder.  
  
"I had another dream." Said Xander.  
  
"What about?" Asked Spike.  
  
"Anya." Said Xander.  
  
Faith noted the interaction between the two. "Whoa. What did I miss while I was gone?" She asked suspiciously, noting for the first time that Spike's duster was gone from Xander's shoulders and was back with its owner.  
  
Xander frowned. "Not much." He said.  
  
Faith shrugged.  
  
Giles tightened his grip. "Anya...what was the vision about?" He asked.  
  
Xander shrugged uncomfortably against the tight grip on his shoulder. "Something about Anya and Angel."  
  
"Naturally." Said Giles, pulling Xander closer. "Naturally." He pushed Xander away, sending him stumbling forward to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Said Faith, balling her hands into fists. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Giles smirked. "A den full of Slayers and other odious things of light."  
  
Spike growled suddenly, curling his hands into fists. "What was it you called me?" He asked, moving forward. "A rotting ball of nothing, the failed experiment of a failed experiment?"  
  
Giles' smirk died down a little. "Yes, I think that was it." He said. "Amazing that you remember."  
  
Xander groaned, trying to get up. Spike put a foot on his back, holding him down. "I remember hell quite well, actually." He said. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
--  
  
"What do you mean, hell?" Asked Faith, watching Giles. Spike bent over and pulled Xander roughly to his feet. The man staggered back behind Spike.  
  
"He's possessed." Said Spike. "By a vampire. Take him down, but try to be gentle—Giles is in there somewhere."  
  
Faith moved forward, throwing a blow at Giles. Giles dodged back, catching her fist.  
  
"A vampire?" Asked the Watcher, offended. "I was not just any vampire! My feats are legendary, my kills recorded in screams and death cries!"  
  
"Yahoo." Said Spike, moving forward.  
  
Giles threw Faith backwards with strength his body should not have held. "You misunderstand." The Watcher said flatly.  
  
Spike threw a punch at him, one that Giles blocked easily. The blow he threw in return sent Spike staggering backwards. Giles moved forward, his hands coming up.  
  
Spike recovered almost instantly, dropping to a crouch and spinning, extending his right leg, smashing Giles to the ground. He continued spinning, coming upright, the duster flaring around him like a cloak.  
  
Giles rolled effortlessly to his feet, moving forward and swinging a roundhouse punch at Spike. Spike blocked it with a desperate swing of both arms, and Giles brought a knee up into the vampire's groin. Spike doubled over, and Giles smashed an uppercut into his face, slamming the vampire into the wall.  
  
Faith jumped forward, kicking Giles in the back. He stumbled forward, right into Xander, who punched him twice in the face, as quickly as he could. Giles was unfazed, barely noticing the blows, and backhanded Xander. The blow spun him around, dropping him to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Said Faith, grabbing a lamp and sending it crashing into Giles' head.  
  
He fell forward with a grunt, tripping over Xander and landing on his knees, leaning against the door. He grinned, slamming a fist through the door.  
  
Light from the newly risen sun came streaming in, hitting Spike in the back. He screamed as his coat started to smoke, and rolled over.  
  
Giles opened the door, coming to his feet and turning around smoothly, gracefully, like a snake coming alive.  
  
Spike staggered into the kitchen, while Faith grabbed an end table.  
  
Giles picked up Xander, hoisting the younger man over his head. "Is this the best defense you can offer?" He asked.  
  
Half a dozen Slayers came running down the stairs. Most of them bore stakes, which were quickly discarded when they saw Faith trying to close with Giles to get Xander free.  
  
"Come on!" Yelled Faith.  
  
"But...that's Giles." Protested the one in the lead.  
  
Giles threw Xander into Faith, knocking them away from him, and closed with the girl, grabbing her by the neck. "Yes, it is." He said with a smile. "Very perceptive of you."  
  
He snapped her neck, letting her dead body drop to the floor.  
  
With a roar Spike grabbed the Watcher, darting into the sunshine, and threw him at another door. The Watcher smashed through the door, falling down the steps behind the door, descending into the basement.  
  
Spike jumped, spinning the air over Giles, landing behind him, still smoking. He shifted into game face, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness, searching out the Watcher in the darkness.  
  
Giles spun to his feet, his fists at the ready. "So brave, my Childe four times removed." He hissed. "You are a worse blight than Angel. A worse blight than this family has ever faced!"  
  
Spike shifted back to his human face as the lights came on. "Blight?" He questioned. "I was nothing as a vampire. Nothing. Drusilla's guardian, the vampire who killed two Slayers. Nothing spectacular. As a hero?" He dove forward, closing with the human.  
  
They grappled for a moment, and then Giles punched Spike, a hard blow that rocked him back away from Giles.  
  
"You saved the world a few times. Terrific." Said Giles snidely. "Allow me to undo that work."  
  
Buffy swept down the stairs, battle-axe in hand. Her face was set in a grimace of resolve—a warning that even the Master could recognize.  
  
She swung at Giles, putting impossible force behind the weapon. But she swung with the blunt side of the blade, to protect Giles, and the blade fanned against the air, slowing it down.  
  
Giles shifted, his foot coming up and shattering the wooden haft. "You're a disgrace." He said. "Unfortunately, my escape from hell caused an imbalance—one that allowed you to escape."  
  
Spike stared. "An imbalance?" He asked, warily circling the possessed human.  
  
Buffy charged forward, punching at her Watcher. Her fist slammed into his chest, and he rocked back, but quickly balanced himself.  
  
Buffy charged Giles again. He punched her, knocking her to the ground. "Now that, that was just pathetic." He noted. "Weren't you listening while I trained you?"  
  
"Not a bit!" She growled, rolling over and sweeping his feet out from under him.  
  
He fell and flipped, landing on his feet. Another Slayer charged from the stairs and he punched her without looking at her. It was Faith, noted Buffy as the dark slayer bounced of a wall and fell to the ground.  
  
"Giles!" Screamed Buffy, kicking to her feet and charging him.  
  
His blow knocked her to the ground. "Funny how that turns out." He said smugly to Spike.  
  
He turned, smiling, watching as Buffy and Faith struggled to their feet, helping each other up. They began heading towards the stairs. "You're still down several squads of Slayers, aren't you? I can take everyone in this building."  
  
"Don't be too sure about that." Said Buffy coldly.  
  
"Oh?" Giles moved closer. "I've studied you for years. I know every weakness you have. I know exactly who you'll turn to for help. How could I not beat you?"  
  
Anya leapt through down the stairs, landing on her feet in game face. She growled low in her throat, moving forward in a crouch. "You are not Giles!" She roared. "He was good, and you're bad! End of story!"  
  
"Besides, familiarity only breeds contempt; not victory." Said Spike, behind Giles now.  
  
Anya punched the Watcher, spinning him around to Spike, who grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into a wall. His head and shoulders crashed through the wall, shattering the drywall in spider-web like patterns outward from his head.  
  
Anya moved in, growling. Buffy and Faith and another Slayer followed.  
  
Giles pushed himself out of the wall, bringing a length of two-by-four with him. He swung the pointed end at Anya's midriff. She dodged, punching it out of his hand.  
  
"Perhaps not." Said Giles. "But I will win." He spun, smashing the palm of one hand into Spike's jaw. Spike was lifted off his feet and slammed back into the stairs.  
  
Faith and Buffy charged forward, working as a team. Buffy struck at him high with the haft of the axe she'd been wielding, while Faith crouched, sending a kick at his midriff.  
  
He blocked Faith's kick, and Buffy's blow caught him in the temple. He grasped Faith's leg, swinging her around, sending her crashing into Buffy.  
  
The third Slayer charged in and dove at Giles, knocking him backwards. He grabbed her by the head, preparing to break her neck as he had the Slayer upstairs.  
  
Anya was having none of it. She screamed, jumping at him, overbalancing him. The three of them sprawled on the ground, rolling across the floor.  
  
Giles, thwarted, snapped Anya's neck instead as the third Slayer rolled up to her feet. "No!" She said, punching him in the stomach again. He grunted, reaching for her.  
  
Spike was on him then, pulling him to his feet and smashing his fist into Giles' face as quickly as could. Before the Watcher could recover he punched him back, into Faith and Buffy, who both hit him hard. As he staggered back Spike hit him again, aided by the third Slayer.  
  
More Slayers came down the stairs then, and one of them held the tranquilizer rifle that Giles himself had insisted they keep on hand for those situations where they were up against somebody they didn't want dead.  
  
He scowled at the irony when they shot him.  
  
--  
  
Epilogue  
  
Spike and Xander sat on the back step. Spike pulled out a cigarette, eyeing the moon above them.  
  
Xander cleared his throat, eyeing the cigarette, and Spike hesitated, for just a second. Then, defiantly, he flipped his lighter open, lighting up. He inhaled deeply, then blew the smoke at Xander.  
  
Xander coughed and swore. Spike smirked.  
  
Faith opened the door. "Hey." She said. They both craned over their shoulder at her, waiting. "Willow says he'll be okay. Just a matter of finding the right spells, and she'll exorcise him and destroy the Master."  
  
"Thanks." Said Xander, turning back. Spike did as well.  
  
Faith hesitated. "So...what now?" She asked.  
  
"Not sure." Said Spike. "That's up to my bloody masters, inn't it?"  
  
Xander snorted. "They may provide advice, but I sincerely doubt they'll get any real obedience out of you, Spike."  
  
Faith shrugged, returning indoors to help watch Giles, chained to a chair.  
  
Xander closed his eyes. "What now?" He asked.  
  
"Probably Tibet." Said Spike. "Last time I was there I ate some nice monks."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. "Why Tibet?"  
  
Spike grinned. "About as far as you can get from Cleveland and still be on the planet." He said.  
  
Xander nodded. "And Anya?"  
  
"I kind of owe it to her to keep an eye on her." Said Spike. "Make sure the bloodlust doesn't turn her into...into the thing you think she is."  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah."  
  
They sat together, the Champion and his Seer, both of them trying to think of a good reason—or even a bad reason—to get rid of the other and head out on their own.  
  
They couldn't come up with one, unfortunately.  
  
--  
  
Authors notes:  
  
That's a wrap. Now, the explanation for this monstrosity.  
  
It started several years ago as an exercise in writing. I've never quite bought the 'Spike is good without a soul' stories, and I wanted to prove I could make anything believable. So I set out to write a believable SIGWAS fic.  
  
If it wasn't believable, then I guess I can't make ANYthing believable.  
  
I was going through my old fics, and I found this. It was HORRIBLE. Worse than it is now. So I went through and cleaned it up...the worst errors and faux pas are gone. What's left was not the half of it.  
  
Thanks for your forbearance in making it through all fifteen chapters. Please try my other stories—they're much better, honest. 


End file.
